Reformation
by Devil hunter 32
Summary: AU. After the confrontation with Madara during the War, Naruto saved a long and forgotten Goddes that belonged in the far and distant past, finding herself back in the world so familiar but so different at the same time . Nothing crazy can happen right? NarutoxKaguya
1. Chance meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Hey guys! I just wanna let you guys know that this will be a Naruto x Kaguya story since a part of me actually ship those two. Also Kaguya is gonna be a little bit OC so just wanted to let you know that.**

 **Ok let's start!**

* * *

For the first time ever, Naruto actually almosted pissed his pants and probably Sasuke as well as they stare at the person in front of them..actually Naruto wasn't sure if he can still call that _thing_ a person.

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya was now a massive beast with it's apperance a combination of all Tailed-Beasts as it began flailing its powers in a beserk manner. "Dobe what have you done?!" Sasuke yelled at the glowing blonde.

"I didn't know that she would turn into that..thing just because of my Rasenshuriken!" Naruto retorted to the Uchiha. He really had no idea that what should've been the finishing blow (at least on his opinion) his **Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken** actually had the opposite effects.

The monster formely known as Kaguya began releasing a rain of arms that began destroying the mountain range with eact stricke capable of creating an earth quake.

"Woah!" Naruto uses the flight capabilities of his Six Paths Sage Mode to get out of harms way while Sasuke uses his Susanoo to fly out of the way.

However Sakura as left helpless as she tried to leap out of the danger. But she knew she was doomed as a massive shadow loomed over her.

"Shit! Sasuke use that teleportation thing!" Naruto yelled to his partner as the Uchiha activates his Rinnegan to teleport Sakura out of the way.

But then the pink-haired girl was swept away by a blur of blue.

"Wha-" Naruto was shoucked on what he was seeing. It was Kakashi...in his own Susanoo?!

Inside the Susanoo Kakashi glares at the beast in front of him. _"Thanks Obito..You watch along with me..This time I will protect them and the world!"_

"Kakashi-sensei that's so awesome!" Naruto practically fangirled at his sensei while Sasuke just stared at it.

"B-but I thoght he no longer has the sharingan.." Sasuke muttered.

Though before anyone could think about this the beast began unleashing streams of fire as everyone evades the inferno, Naruto also noted that the fire is so intense that this dimension might turn into the lava dimension.

At high speeds Naruto goes behind the beast where he plans to attack it from behind. "Yosh! now to bring that thing down with chackra fists!"

However Naruto notices something at the back of the monster's neck. "Eh W-what is that?"

The blonde flies a bit closer and his eyes immediately widened in shock, he knows that horned head anywhere. "K-kaguya?!"

It was Ōtsutsuki Kaguya with most of her body burried on the back of the monster's neck with only her head to her shoulders the only one that hasn't sunken in.

Naruto also noticed that her eyes are closed meaning she was unconscious but simultaniously Kaguya was crying once again. But the way she wept was different from before, the tears were much more intense there were more steams than before and it still continues on.

Naruto was silent for a bit as time semingly slowed down. Right now the blonde was torn if he should save her or continue with the attack anyway.

"..." Naruto was still left speechless with his lips parted. It dosen't take a genius to know that helping an enemy is wrong especially when their hell-bent on world and possibly universal domination.

When Naruto heard the rabbit goddes sobbing the blond heared her mutter something in a weak and hoarse voice. "H-help me...p-please...it's eating me alive..." her sentence was said between her sobbing.

Naruto pursed his lips toghether before gritting his teeth as he was still torn on sving her or attacking her, for all he knew it might be a trap but somehow he doubted that.

"Pl..ease..." Thanks to his Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto realized that her life force was slipping away fast.

...

After clenching his fist, Naruto lets out a battle cry as he flies towards Kaguya at blinding speeds as he morphs his Truth-Seeking Ball into a blade as he slices the white ooze from her body in a single swing.

Naruto then catches her in his arms as he looks at her and widenes his eyes in shock. _"I-Is it me or does Kaguya look a lot younger than before?"_ Naruto asked internally. Overall the Kaguya in his arms looked like a teenager and is around Naruto's age. Was that a side effect when turning into a monster?

Kaguya then began to stir as she opened her eyes slightly that was enough to show their now dark blue in color but still lacked pupils with hwe third eye missing.

Naruto then noticed that the girl has awoken but his eyes widened in horror. "This is bad! Her life force is still draining fast!" Naruto immediately placed his right palm on her chest as he activated the sun mark to try and stabilized her life force.

"Oi! are you okay!" Naruto asked frantically as he shook her shoulders which caused the white haired girl to open her eyes again as she slowly turned her head to look at the boy.

Now knowing that she was okay, Naruto smilled in delight as he looked at the girl. "You're alive! that's a relief!"

Even though her eyes were half-lidded Kaguya got a good look at the boy, he was glowing so bright that he can practially have a part-time job as a walking lantern for miners. With her trembling arm she managed to clutch weakly at the blonde's coat and began crying again.

"A-Arigatou *sob* Arigatou.." Using what remains of her strenght the girl wrapped her arms around him as she began bawling her eyes out as she wailed uncontrollably as she saoked his coat.

With a light blush, Naruto awkwardly retuned the embrace as he gently rubbed her back. "I-it's okay you're safe now Kaguya," Naruto looked at Kaguya as she nodded which made the blonde chuckle lightly.

Though suddenly the surace they were sitting on began shake violently as Naruto instantly remembered that the monster is still alive somehow.

Naruto quickly carried Kaguya bridal style and flies out of the beast and gains some distance away from it as the beast was clashing with the two Susanoo's

A few moments later, Naruto and Kaguya's eyes slightly widened in surprise as the beast began to take a spherical form but the person who emerged from it nearly Naruto's jaw drop.

"A-another Kaguya?!" Naruto looked at the girl in his arms but she was also just as confused as him.

Naruto then looked at the Kaguya from the distance and noticed something: the Kaguya in front of them retained her adult look while the Kaguya in his arms was a teenager.

"W-what?" Naruto can't wrap his brain around this, why were there two Kaguya's? are they sisters?

The older Kaguya slowly hovered above the massive dark sphere as she spots Naruto holding her younger self.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out as he flies towards Naruto with Sasuke following suit

The glowing blonde turned towards them and smilled. "Glad you guys are all right!" Kaguya took this moment to glance at Naruto's companions with tired but curious look. "W-who..are they?" Kaguya asked, her voice still a bit weak, as she looked at Naruto.

"Eh? you don't remember? we were fighting you for the past several hours and you were practically kicking our butts- dattebayo,"

Kaguya shook her head as Naruto just stared at her in confusion as he glances at the the girls older self and dosen't notice the beweirded looks of his teammates.

"Two Kaguyas?!" Sasuke was glancing between the older and younger Kaguya as he was confused as hell.

"But how?" Sakura asked though everyone was just as confused as she was.

Meanwhile the older Kaguya lets out a malicious grin. "You have my thanks Ashura's reincarinate!

"Eh? but why?" Naruto asked at the goddes. "For getting rid of that peice of garbbage!" she said as she gestured at her younger self.

Naruto's eyes widened as the white haired girl in his arms flinched at the comment. "What are you talking about?!"

"She's been nothing but a thorn on my side for what feels like an eternity! Ever since I took over she was begging and begging not to hurt the people especially her precious Hagoromo and Hamura," she said in a mocking tone.

"Tch," Naruto glared at the woman as he tightened his grip on the girl in his arms.

"All that she did was Ninshū this and Ninshū that where she eventually passes this garbbage to her childern. That bitch never understood the true use for chakra and didn't even mind her children sharing it! 'All chakra blengs to us and us alone!' I told her that a million times but she just won't listen and just kept fighting me back. And when I finally took over I tried to correct that bitches mistakes by showing the people the ture potential of my power and then getting rid of her pesky childeren but as I fought those dogs, she kept begging me to stop the fightning saying this is wrong , but of course I told her that this was her fault for bearing childern in the first place and telling then that Ninshū bullshit which will of course just breed nothing but conflict once chakra is fucking shared!"

At this point Kaguya tride to hold back her tears as she listens on the rant of her older self. _"P-please..stop,"_

"And here we are now...a world that's now literally a living hell..all because that bitch shared her chakra like a complete idio-" the woman was interupted as she recived a foot to the face.

With a streak of blood trickling down her lips, she looked at the blonde who kicked her. "You little.."

Narutos eyes were shadowed while the white haired girl in his arms looks at him in shock. "I get what you're saying and I understand it but..."

The blonde glares at the woman with his steel-yellow eyes. "This isn't her fault! Things just spiraled out of control from there, yeah Kaguya was the first person to have chakra but even she couldn't predict that things would get this worse..she just wanted peace it's just that the people decided to weaponize chakra so..it's our fault not Kaguya's.."

"...Hehehehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" the older Kaguya began laughing maniacally as she began shooting her Ash-Killing Bones everywhere. "DIE YA PEICE OF SHIT!"

Naruto narrowly evades the bones as he moved away. "W-was it something I said?" the blonde asked to himself.

"Listen Dobe, I don't know what's going on here but which Kaguya here is the good one?" Sasuke asked the Uzumaki.

"This one I'm sure of it! ne Kaguya-chan?" Naruto said as he smiled at Kaguya, not noticing the faint blush that appeared on the girl's cheeks due to the suffix.

"M-mn," Kaguya nodded at everyone. Sasuke gave a skeptical look before sighing. "Well you do look the part," Sasuke commented at that girl before glaring at the white haired woman.

"Though we can't play reckless here since she practically lost it," Sasuke told his teammates as the older Kaguya practically donned a maniacall grin.

It was Kakashi's turn to talk. "Um Kaguya-san, do you know any weaknesses to your um older counterpart?"

Kaguya shook her head saddly. "No..that _thing_ is composed of nothing but power and because of that the chances of finding a weakness or hitting a blind spot is extremely low." she explained while tightening her grip on Naruto's coat.

"Don't worry Kaguya-chan! I'm sure there's a way!" Naruto said with an optimistic smile which brightnened her a bit.

"RAHHH!" the older Kaguya flies forth with a colossal chackra arm, ready to pound and grind them to oblivion. Thinking fast, Kaguya manifests her own Truth-Seeking Ball and makes a giant shield which sucesfully deflected the massive punch but the punch was powerful enough to create cracks on the shield's surface.

"Woah! way the go there Kaguya-chan!" Naruto chreered.

"T-thank you.." Kaguya replied with a weak smile as she dissipated the dark orb. The older Kaguya snarled as she unleashed hundreds of chakra arms upon the group.

As Sasuke slices the appendages with his Susanoo swords, Kakashi creates shurikens that have the same shape as his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Kamui Shuriken!" The said shurikens were able to warp away the appendages the moent it made contact with it.

"Bet yer Susanoo can't do that?" Naruto teased Sasuke but the Uchiha ignores the comment as he continues to watch the capabilities of Kakashi's Susanoo.

The older Kakuga then flies towards Naruto weilding her Ash-Killing Bone. The Uzumaki manages to dodge her strikes with a frantic look on his face as the moment that bone stabs him its all over.

"Talking back to me as if you know everything about mankind and stopping me from saving my precious nursery...you're just as worse as that little bitch there BAKA, BAKA!" the woman's maniacall expression became even more worse and disturbing to the point where Naruto was sweating.

"K-Kaguya-chan..just who and what is that _thing_?" Naruto asked. The white haired girl was hesitant for a moment before meeting Naruto's gaze. "I-It's a representation on my power..i-in other words..it's the Ten-Tails." Kaguya grimmaced.

"Eh?! That older, insane version of you is the Ten-Tails?!" Naruto asked in disbelief. Kaguya weakly nodded. "After I was revived it adapted to my apperance and took over before I could explain anything to you.." she said saddly.

Naruto's mouth was agape as he glances between at Kaguya and her older counterpert. _"Are you serious?"_ but before he could ponder further he felt something lightly tugging on his coat and looked at Kaguya who had a pleading look in her eyes.

"N-Naruto...seal her away..please...I don't wanna be taken over by her again...it was so painful... it was so dark and lonely...and watching her launch the Infinite Tsukiyomi that turned my precious and innocent people into those... _things_ " the white haired girl was now sobbing again as tears fell from her eyes.

But the Rabbit Goddes was surprised to hear the blonde actually chuckle as she met his gaze with her teary eyes. "Don't worry Kaguya-chan! we'll seal her away in no time! and then you can come home with us back at the village, it's gonna be tons of fun! we can go on missions and have a fantastic adventure, meet Tsunade-bacchan and the others! oh and we can introduce you to Ichiraku Ramen I'm sure you'll love it! that's why don't cry anymore Kaguya-chan!" Naruto ended his speech with a big and bright smile.

Kaguya was left speechless with her eyes widened and her mouth agape with her heart beating faster as she looks at Naruto's smile, it was practically just as bright as the aura around him. The way he smiles it was so reassuring that actually made her feel safe.

The Rabbit Goddes then began weeping out more tears but this time they were tears of pure happines. Still sobbing, Kaguya wrapps her arms around Naruto's neck as she rest her head at the crook of his neck. "Hai...Thank you Naruto..Thank you so much...you don't know how much this means to me..."

With a blush and sheepish chuckle , Naruto affecionately rubbed his nose at the top of her head. "No problem Kaguya-chan. If there's one thing I'm good at it's cheering people up-dattebayo!"

And for the first time Naruto actually heard Kaguya giggle! even though it was quite faint. As the two watch the older Kaguya clash with Kakashi and Sasuke Naruto flies to the battle at highspeeds causing Kaguya to tighten her grip.

"Let's go Kaguya-chan! we've got a bitch to seal!"

* * *

 **That wraps up the first chapter! please leave a review :)**


	2. Chibaku Tensei!

**Chapter 2: Chibaku Tensei!**

* * *

"Let's go Kaguya-chan! we've got a bitch to seal!" Naruto exclaimed with a big grin.

"M-Mn!" Kaguya nodded with her features now brightened up a bit as she looks on ahead while tightening her grip.

Increasing his speed, Naruto goes to Kakashi's Susanoo and finally let's Kaguya down, allowing the girl to levitate inside the chakra avatar.

"What's the plan Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with Naruto and Kaguya also having the same questioning looks.

"To be honest I still don't know," Kakashi said saddly. "At this rate we'll be killed, given on how Kaguya-san's older counterpart is backing us to the corner,"

"B-but since my older counterpart is no longer thinking properly it might be easier to find her blind spot now," Kakuya said as she glanced at the team.

"Then we'll just to give all we've got until the opprotunity to seal her is open," Sasuke said as he hovered next to Kakashi's Susanoo as everyone nodded while Naruto puts an excited face while slamming his fist at his open palm.

"Yosha!"

Though Kakuya's smile faded as she looks at the massive Truth-Sekking ball looming nover them. _"If she intends to attack us with her expanded orb why hasn't she used it by now?"_ the Rabbit Goddes asked to herself. _"Does she need to unleash all of her power just to launch that attack? that would make sense...considering that we're no longer merged thus limiting her powers,"_

After a moment of silence the older Kaguya's grin got wider as she flies forth with a rain of Ash-Killing Bones. The two Susanoo's tried to evade the rain of bones but some of them hits the edge of Kakashi's Susanoo wing.

"Woah!" Naruto yelped as everything started sppining but fortunately Kakashi safely lands his recovering Susanoo on the ground. The older Kaguya then flies towards them while laughing with a barrage of colossal fists of fire ready to burn them.

Gritting her teeth while sweating in fear, Kaguya launches herself out of the Susanoo as she steeled herself. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Kaguya suddenly fly towards the blazing arms.

Furrowing her brows, Kaguya summons a full set of Truth-Seeking Balls behind her back and turns them into gigantic fists of equal size. The white haired girl grites her teeth as she swings out her arm, allowing the colossal fists to clashed powerfully with the arms of fire. Kaguya could feel the force and the heat increasing drastically and promotes her to push the dark fists further.

The older Kaguya grinned as she applied much more force and heat to the blazing fists as she pushes forward. "Ngh!" Kaguya could feel her olderself gaining dominance as she's on the verge of losing the clash and the inevitable would hapen to her.

But...

She can't let her win..not again..and let her take her over again and use her body to unleash her power upon the world..

 _"A part of me always thought that was it really right for me to take that fruit? Yes it allowed me to achieve peace and put everyone at ease...but I had no idea that my power was self-aware...every passing week her whispers got worse and worse.."_

Kaguya shook her head, there are much more important matters than reflecting the past but she failed to notice the tears building up in her eyes when she reminisced those horrible memories.

"Rahhhhh!" Kaguya let's out a battle cry as she applied more force and pressure to the dark fists. She was still the "Rabbit Goddes" after all and losing to an impostor like her for a second time would just make her more broken than she already was.

The older Kaguya widened her eyes as the dark fists thrusted through her fire arms with one of the colossal fists slamming straight at her which send her flying a few meters away.

Kaguya panted slightly as the dark fists reverted back to it's spherical form and went back to her while automatically decreasing it's high temperature after nearly getting melted by the blazing fists. As the older Kaguya recovered from the hit Sasuke comes in attempting to slash her with his Susanoo swords but she easily eveded them by flying away.

As Kaguya panted, she realized the she was losing her levitation as her body was now giving in to the gravity. She should've expected that considering that her powers were still recovering after being freed from her other self. As she bagan falling she suddenly sees a flash of yellow and finds herself back to a familiar pair of arms.

"That was awesome Kaguya-chan!" Naruto cheered as he beemed at her. "Can you still float?"

"I-I think so.." Kaguya said as Naruto gently puts her down and the girl activates her levitation. "Naruto!" Kakashi called out as his fully recovered Susanoo flies next to the blonde and the Rabbit goddes. "We need to help out Sasuke!" he said as they spot Sasuke now having a hard time with the older Kaguya as she began unleashing more of her power against the Uchiha.

"Let's go!" Naruto said as he grabbed Kaguya's hand and flies towards the battle with Kakashi following suit.

Once the white haired woman was now a few meters away, Naruto converts one of his Truth-Seeking Ball into a Tailed-Beast Ball Rasen-shuriken and throws it at the crazed goddes. The moment the woman turned around she felt like she was being sliced by a saw as the shuriken detonates.

But Naruto spots the crazed goddes flying away from the smoke with her injurues already healing which caused Naruto to click his tounge. "Isn't there anything that can scratch her?!" Naruto comically yelled.

"Whenever we try land an attack on her she would either deflect it with massive force or just evade in an annoying manner," Sasuke stated as he hovered next to the blonde.

The Uchiha's statement caused Naruto to quirk a brow. "That's not really true Sasuke, I punched her in the face after using my Reverse Harem Jutsu-dattebayo!"

...

Kaguya notices the sudden silence as she gave Naruto a curious look. "R-Reverse-what?"

"Don't ask...just..don't," Sasuke told Kaguya as he palmed his face as he rembered the Dobe unleash one embarrassement of a jutsu on the goddes.

"Anyway we just need to overwhelm her so that we can have the chance to seal her!" Naruto said with optimism as he creates hundreds of shadowclones as he once again tries to unleash his "Naruto Ultimate Barrage". However the older Kaguya summons a poral, allowing her to appear in front of Naruto.

With a yelp, Naruto narrowly dodges the Ash-Killing Bone and uses the opprotunity as he punched and kick her several times before morhing his Truth-Seeking Ball into a staff and whacks her real hard and then creates a chakra arm with a charging Biju-bomb and the goddes is passed towards Naruto's clones.

The clones proceeden to lunge at her as the older Kuguya was receiving hits from all directions. Grunting in frustration, the older Kaguya eliminated most of the clones with bursts of dark lightning and shoots three arrows of the same dark lightning at her younger self.

"Wah-!" Kaguya widened her eyes and launched her dark orbs to deflect the attack which resulted in consecutive explosions as the orbs retuned back to her.

The older Kaguya then spots Kakashi and Sasuke attempting to attack her from both sides and just before the attack landed, the goddes swiftly flies above them. "Let's remove those toys shall we?"

With large bones jutting out of her back, the older Kaguya unleashes a barrage of Ash-Killing Bones as they peirce both Susanoo's.

Sasuke and Kakashi's eyes widened as their chakra avatars began to crack rapidly as the body begins to crumble apart. Fortunately Kaguya morphed her Truth-Seeking Ball into a long arm and was able to pull Sasuke away from the rain of bones, the same goes for Kakashi and Sakura as Naruto uses his chakra arms to pullout the two and the remainder of Naruto's clones fly towards them.

Kaguya then provides the trio platforms to stand on using the dark orbs. Sasuke then notices that the massive Truth-Seeking Ball is still growing. "That orb is still growing.."

"If she's planning on attacking us with it then why hasn't she executed it?" Kakashi asked as he too looks at the orb.

"...S-she probably needs to charge all of her power just to execute her assault," Kaguya said to the team.

"So we bassically need to seal her before she destroys this dimension along with us," Sasuke said as he glared at their opponent while Kaguya nodded while Naruto clenches his fists.

"I definetly can't teleport away such a giant object with Kamui..and even if we escape into the other dimension..."

Kaguya furrowed her brows slightly as she continue for Kakashi. "...If that orb gets too large, we won't be able to return to this place.."

"In order to stop that thing..." Sasuke mutterd.

"We need to seal that Rabbit Granny like right now!" Naruto continued.

However the older Kaguya then sees the groups state and grins darkly and giggled in a disturbing manner as she tilts her head. "...I am immortal...and if either of you die you scum can't seal me away...so..which shall it be?"

"You're mine you psycho witch!" Naruto yelled comically while poking his head from his clones.

"Guys, gather around..I have a plan." Kakashi told the group and they all complied as they listened in.

Meanwhile Black Zetsu was still pinned to the ground but smiled at the his mother's approaching victory. **"Mother just gained more power...Both her might and speed are exeptionally greater!"** the dark creature said as he senses his mother's increase in power.

After Kakashi told them their strategy, they all nodded and everyone then flew towards the goddes at blinding speeds with. "Let's finish this!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile.

The older Kaguya furrowed her brows as she saw her younger self taking the lead. She then shoots her Ash-Killing bones but this time they were shot with blinding god-like speeds.

 _"Fast!"_ Kaguya mentally gasped and tries to summon her own Ash-Killing Bones. However nothing cameout. _"What? Why?!"_ Kaguya suddenly sensed the incoming bones and activates her Byakugan, allowing her to narrowly evade the bones.

The white haired girl then creates a giant hand of chakra, protecting her from the rain of bones, though the Rabbit goddes noticed that the protective hand was breaking apart fast and increased her speed.

The older Kaguya gasped as her youngerself was now a few meters from her at blindings speeds. Kaguya then slams a chakra fist coated in lightning onto her older self that succesfully send her upwards.

Seeing the goddes fly upwards, Kakashi leaps out of his platform. "Now!"

Even though the pressure of that punch was still present, the older Kaguya spots him incoming and shoots an Ash-Killing Bone at him but her eyes widened.

 _"He's passing through it?!"_

Under his mask, Kakashi smirked. _"It really is a nifty technique Obito...to be able to pass through things...and now I can ressurect this move as well!"_ Kakashi mentally exclaimed as he charges his hand in shimmering lightning which then turned dark as it gets enhanced by the Six Paths Power thanks to Obito.

"Kamui Lightning Blade!" Kakashi strikes the goddes with the dark lightning as it nearly severd her right arm as blood gushed out.

 **"Oh no, her right arm!"** Black Zetsu panicked as his mother's right arm was now out of commision.

Because of her injury, the older Kaguya cannot properly maintain her levitation as her body gave in to the gravity. Her eyes widened in panic as the reincarinates of Indra and Ashura appeared from both sides.

 **"She'll won't have enough time to teleport to another dimension!"** Black Zetsu said frantically as he manipulates the older Kaguya's severed arm and sprouts out an Ash-Killing Bone with the crazed goddes seeing this and opens a small portal for the bone to go through while she would use her remaimimg arm to take out the other side.

As the bone she shot began to crumble Naruto, Sasuke is suddenly enveloped by a burst of smoke with the real Naruto emerging from it.

 _"Tch! So both of them were Ashura's reincarinate after all, they must've switched back then!"_ the goddes cursed. _"Then..the one on the right is the real deal!"_

Black Zetsu then shoots the Ash-Killing Bone through the portal and is about to go to the other side that was right in front of Naruto.

Quickly spoting the incoming attack, Kakashi activates his Mangekyou. "Kamui!"

Thanks to the kamui, the portal and the bone were warped away instantly. **"NO!"** Black Zetsu screamed.

As Naruto closes in, Sasuke used his Rinnegan to switch places with the crumbling clone. The moment the Indra reincaranate appeared the older Kaguya felt a bead of sweat roll down her face.

 _"Not good!"_ the goddes tried to calm herself down as she tried to think fast. _"I'll go to the ice world! no...Indra's reincaranate posseses the Amaterasu...so that would be no good!"_ the older Kguya was about to have a panic attack but she suddenly felt a massive surge of power. _"My chakra is now fully charged! I can nowe use my Truth-Seeker Orb to crush them!"_

With her new burst of power, the older Kaguya was able to fly above with god-like speeds. "I'll use my Truth-Seeker Orb to blast every one of you and this dimension into the fiery depths of hell! and then-"

 **BAM!**

The goddes widened her eyes in pure shock as she suddenly felt something slam against her head which nearly shattered her skull but broke one of her horns.

 _"We're both women here! "_ Sakura yelled internally as she applied more pressure to her punch. _"So don'y you dare mock me!"_

Even though it nearly shattered her skull it was enough for the goddes to be pulled by gravity. Kakashi, even though he was falling, was able to look at the trio's final blow on the goddes. "Yup, I nice picture indeed...I really..love you guys!" he happily exclaimed, proud of his students.

Kakashi then felt a pair of hands latch onto his arm and sees Kaguya trying to stop his fall. "A-are you okay Kakashi-san?" Kaguya asked as she tried to handle his weight.

"Yeah, Thanks Kaguya-san," Kakashi thanked as Kaguya help him stand on the platfrom he leapt of earlier.

 _Touch.._

That was it...the older Kaguya felt her body freeze the moment they touched their marked palms on her. She was defeated by a group of puny children including that peice of trash known as Ōtsutsuki Kaguya and furroed her brows in fury.

Naruto and Sasuke gave each other a nod as they simultaniously activated the mark's on their arms. "Rikudo Chibaku Tensei!"

"ARRRGHHHHH!" the older Kaguya screamed as the seal was taking effect with the jutsu ripping her abilty to manipulate chakra and her dojutsu in a painful manner.

 _"I the originator of chakra...defeated again by mere fragments of chakra.."_ the goddes mentally muttered as she began losing conciousness.

As the older Kaguya took one final glance at Naruto and Sasuke, the image flashed to Hagoromo and Hamura the bitch's pesky brats..

 _"WHY?!"_ deep inside she was wishing that this was all just a joke... _"Being defeted by fragments of chakra for a second time...how stupid this is.."_

* * *

(Back at the real world)

Hagoromo noticed a sudden surge of power on both of his plams and noticed that his sun and moon marks have returned to him. "They've done it!" the sage cheered with a smile as he clapped his hands together. "All that's left is to bring them back,"

* * *

As the goddes began floating up into the air, Naruto and Sasuke retracted their hands showing that their marks were now gone after activating the seal.

The older Kaguya screamed again as she was transforming into her beast form exept that all the Tailed-Beasts was able to seperate from her as rubble began gathering around her.

The white beast also spat out one more thing which was the dying form of Uchiha Madara as he roughly crashed on the ground.

The surface began shaking as tons and tons of rubble began pilling onto the goddes while the massive Truth-Seeking Ball was dissipating. As Kaguya bought Kakashi back to the ground she spots Sasuke with Sakura on his back.

"Eh? where's Naruto?" Kaguya asked the Uchiha. "He went off by himself, said he had something to take care of," Sasuke replied.

"What?" Kaguya suddenly felt a surge of worry for her friend as she flew off with her Byakugan activated to try and find him.

"Kaguya-san, where are you going?!" Sakura asked as she looked at the girl's flying form.

"Probably trying to find the Dobe," Sasuke said. "But we need to leave this area now!" Sasuke told them as the rumbling became much more worse.

Naruto, with his Six Paths Sage Mode now deactivated, was leaping from the rumbling rocky terrains. "Naruto!" the blonde turned his head to the source and saw Kaguya flying towards him.

"Oh, hey there Kaguya-chan!" Naruto waved at her. "Where are you going?!" the white haired girl asked as she flew next to him.

Naruto din't respond and instead pointed his finger downwards. Kaguya looked at the pointed direction amd saw the severed arm of her older self but what was strange is that there was a face inside the sleeve.

Naruto landed infront of the severed arm. "That reminds me..You don't like leaving the coop right?" the blonde told the black creature.

 **"You!"** Black Zetsu's eyes widened even more as he saw Kaguya landing right next to the uzumaki. "I haven't forgotten about you. Hiding in the shadows...And skulking around all this time!" Naruto said with a grin.

Black Zetsu shuddered in fear as Naruto grabbed the arm he was stuck to. **"Y-you're just a piece of the shinobi history I created!"** the dark creature shouted at the blonde which caused him to lose his smile and glare at him. **"A brat like you could never..."**

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger as he clenched his fist. "Shinobi history...consits of all sorts of ninja's lives and deaths!" Naruto exclaimed as he remembered Obito and the others that have died.

Kaguya widened her azure eyes as she took in the blondes words. "Naruto.."

"You're just a brat who can't even fly from his nest." Naruto then picks up the severed arm as he prepares to hurl it at the building moon. "It's time you get over yourself!"

With all of his strenght, Naruto throws the creature to the building moon as he watches him get buried deeply in rubble.

After a few moments, Naruto got over his anger rather quickly as beemed at Kaguya. "It's all over Kaguya-chan!"

Kaguya's lips slowly curved into a smile. "H-hai...it's all over.." Kaguya's eyes suddenly felt heavy as she collapsed but Naruto was able to catch her.

"What's wrong Kaguya-chan?" Naruto asked with concern as he helped her up. However Kaguya suddenly pulled him in a tight embrace ams began sobbing. "It's over...It's finally over..I-I'm finally free.."

It took Naruto a moment for his brain to register what was happening and blushed at the sudden contact but nevertheless chuckled as he gently stroked her back. "Hehe yup you're now free! and you can now come home with us back at the village and have tons of fun!"

Kaguya's sobbing has ceased a little as she spoke. "Even though I killed so many people...Even though all of this happened because I was so weak that I was taken over by my own power...Even though this was all my fault to begin with for eating that stupid fruit..." Kaguya trailed off as she looked deep into Naruto's eyes.

"You're such a kind person Naruto-kun...Arigato..I've never had this much kindness in a long time," Kaguya said with a bright and radiant smile and her tears of happines actually made it even more beautiful.

Naruto's blush deepened. Because of the fight he never really got the chance to truly take in her features but now...She was like a painting that has come to life...She trully was a goddes.

After a moment of silence, Naruto returned the smile as he gently patted her head. "Hehe.."

"Well..Ain't this a sight to behold.." Kakashi , who was carying Madara's body, said cheerfully which made Naruto and Kaguya's eyes widen in shock as they quickly released the embrace with red faces.

"N-no t-this is-" Kaguya's face completely red that contradicts her white skin and couldn't even complete her excusse.

Naruto just grumbled while looking at the gound with his face in the same shade of crimson. Sakura just giggled in amusement while Sasuke jast gave a "Hmph" with a small smirk while crossing his arms while the Tailed-Beasts gather around the group.

 **"So.. what now?"** Kurama asked after a moment of scilence.


	3. Reconciling

**Chapter 3: Reconciling**

* * *

 **"So what now?"** Kurama asked after a moment of scilence. The kitsune's question made Sakura widened her eyes in horror. "He's right! What about us?! We're still stuck here! How are we supposed to get home from here?!"

"..." Naruto was silent for several moments before screaming. "AAAAAHHHHHHH! YOU'RE RIGHT!"

 **"Looks like he's still a tad bit dumb.."** Son Goku said with a nervous chuckle while Kurama just groaned.

An idea suddenly came to Naruto's mind. "Wait! Kaguya-chan can teleport us outta here!" Naruto then looked at Kaguya with a hopeful look.

A bit surprised at the blondes yelling, Kaguya stepped back a little with a small sweat drop. "You can do it Kaguya-chan after all you have the power to switch between these dimensions,"

It took a moment for Kaguya to register the blonde's words as she gave him a reluctant look. "I-I not sure if I still have that ability.." she said as the girl looked down at the ground.

"Eh? What do you mean Kaguya-chan?" Naruto asked, quirking a brow.

"Since I am no longer merged with my...other self, I mostly lost all of my powerful jutsu's and what remains are my secondary powers such as the Truth-Seker Orbs and my ability to shape chakra..But it's pretty much obvious due to the lack of my third eye,"

"So what you're saying is..." Kakashi muttered.

"That older version of you is basically the other half of you're power only difference is that it can't be considered a half since the older you has most of your jutsus." Sasuke continued as Kaguya looked sadly at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry.." Kaguya apologized in a depressed tone.

Naruto frowned slightly. "There's gotta be a way!" the blonde thought as he and the others tried to think a way, he dosen't wanna be stuck in a deserted dimension forever!

* * *

(Meanwhile at the real world)

The reincarenated Hokage's and the spirits of the previous Five Kages prepares their jutsu.

"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"

* * *

(Back to everyone)

Everyone and the Tailed Beasts suddenly a gust of wind underneath their feet and before they knew it, everything went black for a moment before landing on solid ground.

Naruto looked at his surroundings and after a moment, he widened his eyes. "We're back!"

"Welcome back Naruto," Minato greeted.

"Dad!" Naruto also noticed that both of his arms were now missing. Kaguya took in her surroundings as well. "Were back at the real world? But how?"

Hashirama looked to his left and saw Madara's dying form.

The moment Naruto blinked the old geezer sage was now right in front of him. "Super Gramps-Sage! Which means..."

"That's right, You're back at your world. I called the historical Five Kage here from the afterworld to help." Hagoromo explained before smiling. "Naruto, Sasuke and the rest of you...Excellent work for saving the world!"

"Eh?..." was Kaguya hearing right? Right now she didn't wanna believe on what she just heard and wanted to believe that it was just all her imagination but that familiar voice just sounded way too real...

No longer looking at her surroundings, Kaguya slowly turned her head towards the source. _"Please...please...please don't let it be him!"_

Slowly she opened her eyes...and froze. Kaguya felt like time had stopped the moment she saw his face..It was still the same, he was still the same.

"Ha-Hagoromo..." Kaguya placed her trembling hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle her sobbing but was futile as tears began streaming down her eyes she she remembered the last time she saw her beloved sons.

* * *

 _Hagoromo and Hamura watched as they saw their mother being covered in endless rubble as she was risen up to the sky._

 _Thanks to the seal, Kaguya's other self was finally surppresed and she was able to regain control of her body as her eyes returned to their blue color but can't move due to the rubble that was literally burying her alive._

 _Just before the rubble completely covered her, Kaguya saw both of her sons with remorseful looks and it hit her: They succesfully sealed her other self but she will be sealed along with it._

 _With this realization, Kaguya began weaping uncontrollably as she weakly reached her hand to the two. "Hagoromo...Hamura...Don't go..Please...Don't go!" Kaguya weakly cried out in a desperate tone but she knew that her childen could barely hear her as the rubble began closing in on her. Kaguya could feel her consciousness fading and her very being was now sccumbing to the darkness._

 _The rubble has now closed of the light and she could no longer see her beloved children. "Hagoromo...Hamura..I'm sorry...For being such a stupid mother.." Kaguya muttered with a sad smile as tears were still streaming down her face as she scumbs to the seal._

* * *

"Ha-Hagoromo..." The moment Hagoromo heard the voice his eyes widened in pure shock. _"It can't be.."_

Hagoromo looked at the crying girl that was at the back of group and couldn't believe his eyes, he even scanned her with his Rinnegan to make sure that she was real.

...

...

...

"M...Mother?" Hagoromo muttered with his face still in pure shock. "W-What are you.."

"?!" realizing that he was looking at her, Kaguya activated her levitation and flew away from everyone.

"Ah! Kaguya-chan where are you going?!" Naruto called out but she was too far away for the girl to hear him as Naruto looked at the girls fleeing form with a saddened look.

"Kaguya-chan..." As Naruto looked on, he felt a presence right next to him and saw Hagoromo right next to him.

"What is my mother here," Hagoromo asked but in a gentle tone showing that he isn't disgusted by the sight of his mother.

Naruto looked at his teammates and they all gave a nod. Naruto explained to Hagoromo what happened starting from the time she speperated her from her other self while it was unstable and all the way to how she helped them in their battle and how she was a great asset throughout the fight with Sasuke even adding that she saved his life and it was clear that the Uchiha was humiliated by that fact.

...

...

...

Hagoromo remained silent as he takes in the information that was given to him. This was confusing to him..Why would Kaguya just help them out all of a sudden? Did she actually change? Normally he would expect Kaguya to immediately go on a murderous rampage the moment she was out but Naruto and the others explained that she was just possessed and the one he and Hamura fought was not his real mother. A million thoughts ran trough Hagoromo's head which included the times he and Hamura spent with their once loving mother.

 _"Did mother really changed just like that?"_

With a blank look on his face, Hagoromo floated away to find his mother. Naruto tried to follow but Sasuke placed his hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "It's better if you give those two time to talk."

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment before looking at the sage's leaving form.

Kaguya wasn't really that far away and was sitting on the ground while leaning against the rock with her knees pressed against her breasts with her arms wrapped around her legs. For the past several minutes which felt like hours to her, she still hasn't ceased her crying. Why did he have to show up?! The moment she saw him instantly shattered her heart more. She soon felt herslef hyperventilating and felt like she could collapse in any second as she remembered the times she spent with her children, to the point where she was now taken over by her other self and killed everyone with her Infinite Tsukiyomi and then tried to straight up murder her own children.

She was once a loving mother to Hagoromo and Hamura and a loving mother to everyone..but right now...

"What does "Mother" mean in the end?" Kaguya asked her self with her shaky voice. After all that she had been through, it's like she dosen't really care anymore.

Kaguya leaned further on the rock behind her as she hugged her legs against her chest as she continued breaking down with the knee area of her kimono now drenched in tears, right now she just felt like scum or how she would quote it as "Feeling like shit".

"Mother?" Kaguya didn't need to look up to see the figure hovering above her that blocked the rising sunlight.

Hagoromo looked concerned for his mother and tries to brighten things up. "Naruto and the others explained to me everything..."

Silence...

"And I must say I'm quite surprised," he said with a nervous laugh.

More silence...

Hagoromo frowned. "Mother, you can't ignore me forever you know?"

After a minute of silence, Kaguya finally spoke. "I never asked you to follow me.." Hagoromo laughed lightly at her statement. "I see you're still like that."

Kaguya's frown deepened even more, showing that she was not even a tiny bit amused by it. "...I never told you to follow me Hagoromo.." she muttered while doing her best to wipe off her still streaming tears.

"T-that's true but.." Hagoromo calmly retorted. "But why did you ran off like that mother?"

Kaguya remained silent but then send a weak glare towards her son. "Just leave me alone Hagoromo.."

...

...

...

...

Kaguya looked up a little bit and saw that her stubborn son is still there hovering. "I said leave me alone...Dummy..."

Hagoromo's eyes widened. Did he just hear her right? but then again she overall looks a lot younger than usual _. "Then again sha actually used to say those type of things sometimes to the people that annoyed her,"_ he chuckled lightly to himself.

Kaguya heared Hagoromo's faint laught and sent him a death glare."Leave now!" Hagoromo slightly flinched at that (That was one of the reason why he feared her since even a glare from her felt like his body is about to explode) though as he looked at Kaguya her eyes were practically now really red and swollen. Right now his mother was actually vulnerable.

"Is it because you hate me for what I did?" He asked which made Kaguya gasp slightly at the question. "I couldn't really blame you for that," Hagoromo said as he sat next to his mother.

"T-that's not really it Hagoromo.." Kaguya reassured her son with a shook of her head as her tears have ceased flowing but coughed back choked tears to regain at least some of her bearings.

Hagoromo looked at her mother's features and puts a sad smile. "You're lying mother,"

"E-Eh?"

"Since you've been weaping you can no longer keep a straight face you know." He said with a nervous smile.

Kaguya said nothing as she looked back down at the ground with her tired and deppressed eyes but was a scowl. Silence passed by and Hagoromo was trying to figure out what to say in order to break the ice before Kaguya breaks herself.

"Y-you know given your predicament, you actually look more like a big sister than a mother." Hagoromo said which made Kaguya actually perk up a little.

"I-is that so.."

Hagoromo looked at his mother to see if she at least brightened up only for him see that nothing has changed as Kaguya was still glaring daggers at him but the expression was conflicted.

Hagoromo frowned again as he gazed at the ground. "Mother, like I said I can't blame you if you hate me for what I did and I understand that you still hate me to this very day..I'm a really stupid son huh? since we sealed you and not even giving you time to explain or even fight back that power of yours."

Instantly, Kaguya raised her head with a shocked expression. "Hagoromo you're not stupid! and I could never hate you!" she shouted at her son with a stern but also frantic look as she stood up and shook his shoulders. "I...I'm the stupid one here.." she said between light sobs.

Hagoromo remained silent as he waited for his mother to continue. "I'm the one who ate that stupid chakra fruit in the first place and like a complete idiot, thought that there will be no consequences for the act. And look at where it lead to." Kaguya said as she gestured at the ruined lands around them. "And I can clearly the worlds hate towards me the moment my feet touched this ground," Kaguya grimaced.

As Hagoromo looked at the ruined land. She was kinda right about it being her fault to begin with.. but still..

"Mother, I'm at fault here too." Hagoromo sighed and before Kaguya could protest, he raised his hand and projected the memory of their battle above them. "Instead of reasoning with you first, we immediately assulted you without mercy and never even gave a single thought on what was wrong with you..."

"H-Hagoromo.." Kaguya pryed her eyes off the projection to look at her son.

"I don't know if you knew this but we actually battled you out of pure fear. From how you killed most of humanity with your Infinite Tsukiyomi even though you revived some of them to ensure they're not extinct which then builded up to that point where you've now gone fully insane with power,"

"...I-I was stupidly a-arrogant during that time so it can't be helped," Kaguya said between light sobs.

Hagoromo looked at his mother. "Mother, it's not you'r fault. All you wanted is peace and stop the rising world conflict that would eventually detonate on their faces. I guess you can say that you just acted at the heat of the moment when the conflict of the world was getting out of control."

While still staring at the ground, Kaguya gave a meek nod. "Mother, I'm sorry..I'm truly sorry for everything that we did..Being sealed in there for eons..all dark and lonely..I don't think there's anything that would make me make up for what I did-"

He was interupted when his mother pulled him in a gentle embrace. Hagoromo stood there silent, unable to talk.

Kaguya slowly shook her head as she tightened her grip on her son. "You don't have to apologize Hagoromo," she said with a soft smile. "Like I said this is my fault from the begining.." Kaguya trailed as she wipes the last of her tears. "And now that Im'm revived I now have the oprotunity to make up for everything hat I have done."

When they broke the embrace Hagoromo saw Kaguya smiling his eyes widened a little at how she was able to quickly get out of her but he could tell that her heart is still in ruins and her strong will was the only thing that was keeping her from losing it. Hagoromo just hoped that she could hold herself together on her second chance at life.

As he returned the smile, Hagoromo asked.. "But mother, will you be okay on your own?"

At that moment, Kaguya pondered in thought all that came to her mind was Naruto's smiling face and the those kind words that he said to him.

 _"This isn't her fault! Things just spiraled out of control from there, yeah Kaguya was the first person to have chakra but even she couldn't predict that things would get this worse..she just wanted peace it's just that the people decided to weaponize chakra so..it's our fault not Kaguya's_

 _"Don't worry Kaguya-chan! we'll seal her away in no time! and then you can come home with us back at the village, it's gonna be tons of fun! we can go on missions and have a fantastic adventure, meet Tsunade-bacchan and the others! oh and we can introduce you to Ichiraku Ramen I'm sure you'll love it! that's why don't cry anymore Kaguya-chan!"_

Kaguya smiled and blushed a little at those memorys as Naruto's bight smile and kind words were able to mend her broken heart even if it was just a little.

"Don't worry Hagoromo, Naruto-kun will be by my side," Kaguya said with a soft smile.

Hagoromo's eyes widened for a moment before smiling in delight. "I see, so you've befriended Naruto..I did have a feeling that the boy had the ability to befriend almost everyone." he chuckled while Kaguya gave a small giggle.

As mother and son laughed along, Hagoromo notices that he was now glowing. "Oh, looks like it's time for me to go, my chakra's now fading," he said as he looked at his hand that was becoming transparent.

The overall sight of her son leaving so shortly made Kaguya frown a little. She actually had so much more to say to him.

"Well mother..This is goodbye..even though it was short, I still enjoyed my time to at least talk to you," Hagoromo said as he gave her mother a big and wide smile.

Biting her lip, Kaguya rushed to Hagoromo and gave her son another tight embrace. As the ligth began consuming Hagoromo, Kaguya realized that she could almost feel nothing..like the wind.

With tears at the brim of her eyes, Kaguya spoke. "Thank you Hagoromo..and goodbye but please know...That mommy will always love you!"

...

For the first time in a million years, Hagoromo actually felt his eyes beginning to water as he returned the embrace, even though he could feel nothing. "Hehe..you know you would usually just whack our heads with giant stones instead of hugs.." Hagoromo chuckled as he remembered Kaguya's usual punishments for him and Hamura.

Kaguya's eyes widend as she rememberes that. "S-sorry about that," she said with a blush of embarrasement.

As Hagoromo's fading form now began ascending up into the air, a voice called out., . "Kaguya-chan!"

Kaguya turned around and saw Naruto running towars her. As Naruto stopped infront of her, he gave the Rabbit Goddes a smile before noticing Hagoromo.

"Eh, Super-Gramps Sage? You're leaving already?! We're gonna have a huge party after this ya know!"

The blondes statemend made Hagoromo actually chuckle. "I think I'll pass," he said as Kaguya smiled in slight amusement. "But Naruto promise me one thing.."

"Sure what is it?" Naruto asked with an eager look.

After a moment Hagoromo smiled. "Take good care of Kaguya," Those were his last words as Hagoromo has completely dissapered from the two.


	4. Home

Chapter **3: Home**

 _ **Side note: I'll won't be doing Sasuke's revolution bullshit :p**_

* * *

"Eh, Super-Gramps Sage? You're leaving already?! We're gonna have a huge party after this ya know!"

OThe blondes statement made Hagoromo actually chuckle. "I think I'll pass," he said as Kaguya smiled in slight amusement. "But Naruto promise me one thing.."

"Sure what is it?" Naruto asked with an eager look.

After a moment Hagoromo smiled. "Take good care of Kaguya," Those were his last words as Hagoromo has completely dissapered from the two.

Naruto was speechless for a moment before blinking with a dumbfounded look. "E-Eh?" That means the white haired beauty was his responsibility now!

"Ha-Hagoromo!" Kaguya yelled with a blush of embarrasement spread across her face on how her son just suddenly placed Naruto under his care.

After a moment of awkward silence the pair looked at each other but looked away again the moment their eyes meet though Kaguya managed to muster the courage as she looks at the blonde. "I-I'm not very much, b-but I hope you'll take good care of me Naruto-kun.."

"H-HAI!" Naruto comically yelled with a huge blush on his face from the fact that the Rabbit Goddes was now gonna be his roomate.

Kaguya's eyes widened for a moment at Naruto's response but then smiled in delight as she met his gaze.

"W-Well let's go meet up with the others!" Naruto cheered as he beamed at her.

"M-Mn!" Kaguya nodded with a soft smile but Naruto then crouched down with his back facing her and Kaguya blushed, knowing where Naruto was going at.

"I-It's okay N-Naruto-kun. Y-you don't have to-" Kaguya was not able to continue as Naruto interupted her.

"I can tell that you're really exausted Kaguya-chan, cause your legs have been wobbling for the past few seconds," Naruto said with a chuckle. "S-so you can get on," Naruto stamered a bit with a blush.

"O-ok," Kaguya said with a huge blush on her face. The white haired girl then wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and lets her front relax on his back.

Naruto's blush turned into a deep shade of red as he practically felt Kaguya's breasts pressing against his back as he lifted up her thighs and carries her on his back.

Rather than leaping from the rocky terrains, Naruto just slowly walked though the ruined land as the sun began to rise, bathing the land in bight sunshine. At first Kaguya felt extremely uncomfortable and awkward but got used to the contact as she leaned further onto Naruto's back.

"Warm..." Kaguya whispered.

However Naruto slightly caught the whisper. "Hm?"

"N-nothing!" Kaguya yelped immedieately and accidentaly tightened her grip on Naruto's neck and the blonde was already gasping for air due to Kaguya's inhuman strenght. "Ah! s-sorry!"

"I-It's okay Kaguya-chan," Naruto replied with a forced chuckle as he takes in as much oxygen as possible. Silence then followed as Naruto continued to walk past the countless rubble with the girl relaxing on his back.

The following minutes were just mere silence to the point that Kaguya could just do nothing but think about everything that happened in her life. "N-ne, Naruto-kun," Kaguya calld out.

"Yeah?" Naruto turned his head to look at her.

"Do you think that I could do great back at your village?" She asked timidly.

Naruto blinked before beamed at her. "Of course you will Kaguya-chan, everyone from my village are really nice and friendly," he told her. "Though the Brushy-Brow duo will probably keep on bugging you the moment they knew that you're the Rabbit Goddes," Naruto said with a sweat drop along with a nervous chuckle and all that Kaguya could do was nod against his back.

"I-I guess because I haven't interacted with someone for so long made me a bit nervous," Kaguya said to the blonde.

"Don't worry if someone messes with the awesome Rabbit Goddes, I'll kick their butts until they apologize!" Naruto declared with that cheeky smile of his that Kaguya couldn't help but let out a soft giggle.

After several minutes of silence, Naruto walks towards an area that overlooked the battlefield and the overall sight made the pair smile in delight.

It was every surviving shinobi sharing smiles as they looke at the rising sun that symbolized the end of the war.

"The sight is so beautiful," Kaguya commented and Naruto could not help but nod in agreement.

"Yeah."

Though Kaguya blinked as a though came to her mind. "Naruto-kun, how were you able to free the people that were caught in the Infinite Tsukiyomi?"

Naruto turned his head to meet her azure gaze. "Oh that, me and Sasuke performed a hand seal by using our dominant hands and instantly those branch thingys fell apart and the people were let down."

Kaguya nodded in understanding. _"Rinnegan users, through combination with the chakra of the nine tailed beasts, are the only ones capable of ending the Infinite Tsukuyomi and releasing those trapped within its dreams."_

But Kaguya then felt Naruto's body stiffened a little and suddenly leapt off the vantage area with Kaguya slightly yelping in surprise. "Kya!" Naruto on the other hand was letting out a small laugh as the winds rushes though them.

Naruto then lands safely infront of his teammates in a blur. "Hey Guys!"

"Hey there Naruto, Kaguya-san," Kakashi greeted with a cheerful look. As Naruto walks towards his teammated the group took a moment to look at their surroundings from the risen sun to the joyful faces of the shinobi's everywhere.

"It's finally over," Kaguya cheered with a soft smile on her delicate face with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah." The blonde said.

"This better be the last goddamn war.." Sasuke grumbled with annoyance in his voice which made Naruto nervously chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure that this will be the last one," Naruto assured the Uchiha. "I mean look around you.." Sasuk"e did just that and looked around him and found smiling people everywhere. "I guess.."

Kakashi then let's out a sigh. "After this its gonna be one massive celebration which will leave a massive mess," he groaned, not looking forward to the cleaning job that he will surely be involved in which made Sakura let out a nervous laugh.

"Naruto!"

The blonde turned his head to the side and spots all of Naruto's friends rushing towards him. "Oh, hey there guys!"

kiba was the first one to approach Naruto and was able to take a good look at him. "Heh, Naruto you look like hammered shit!"

"Shut up!" Naruto retorted.

After letting out a chuckle of amusement, Kiba spots a white haired girl that was standing behind Naruto with a slight timid look. "Who's the lady?"

The question made the blonde a bit excited. "Oh, this is Ootsutsuki Kaguya! Kaguya-chan, these are my friends!"

Letting out a small gulp, Kaguya waved her shaking hand in front of the group. "H-hello there e-everyone, I-I'm Ootsutsuki Kaguya,"

At this moment the group shared glances at each other since Kaguya looked really out of place here in the battlefield. "Uh...Not to be to sudden, but where exactly did you come from Kaguya? It's kinda obvious that you're not from around here and your outfit clearly shouts that you're not sanctioned to participate in the war," Shikamaru explained to the white haired girl.

"U-um..that's kinda hard to explain right now," Kaguya stammered.

Shikamaru raised a brow. "How so?"

(One long explanation later..)

After Kaguya's explanation with assistance from Naruto the group was a bit silent for a moment as they let the information sink into their brains.

"So you're saying that you were revived by Zetsu of the Akatsuki but you weren't yourself but in the end you were able to separate yourself from you're so-called "Bad Side"?" Shikamaru questioned while scratching the back of his head as he still processing the girl's story.

"I-I know that it's a bit far fetched but I'm telling you the truth!" Kaguya said in a slight pleading tone. Shikamaru looked at Naruto and the blonde just gave him a nod that the girl was telling the truth.

"Well..considering that everything that happened here was bizarre, I can practically now believe anything," The Nara shinobi said with a soft smile as the others lets out a nod.

As a result, Naruto and Kaguya smiled in delight. "But what's with the horns? You cosplaying or something?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, n-no..it's actually a part of me," Kaguya said as she lightly touched one of her horns and this gave the others a bit of a surprised look.

"That's crazy.." Ino commented. As brief silence flew by, the group noticed the all of the shinobi were now departing from the battlefield and they were getting left behind.

Kiba then began trotted towards the army. "Let's go guys! We're getting left behind," as the group began leaving, Kaguya noticed that Naruto wasn't following suit.

"Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" Kaguya asked with a questioning look. The blonde then looked at her. "That's right, Super Grams Sage said the you can seal the other half of Kurama," Naruto told the white haired girl.

Kaguya was a bit taken aback by the sudden statement. "E-eh? What do you mean?"

Naruto gestured at the titanic fox in the distance. "He said that you can also be capable of sealing other half Kurama back to me- ttebayo," After the blondes statement, Kaguya looked at the direction of his finger.

After seeing the titanic fox, Kaguya blinked. Why was the fox there? During the fight Kaguya sensed that Naruto housed the nine tails as well as tiny portions of the tailed beasts chakra.

Seemingly reading her mind, Naruto answered. "In the past Kurama was actually split in half and I house the other half and the other one kinda needs to be sealed as well," the blonde said whole scratching his whiskered cheek.

"I-I see.." After the information sank into her brain, Kaguya suddenly puffed out her chest with a prideful smile. "O-Of course you would go to me I am the undefeated Rabbit Goddes after all!" The white haired girl boasted out. Naruto could only blink and sweat drop at Kaguya's sudden boast.

...

Realizing what she just said, Kaguya's face slowly rose to a deep scarlet and placed her hands against her scarlet cheeks. _"D-did I just said that?! I thought I was over my prideful attitude?!"_

"W-Well let us go!" Kaguya stuttered as she began rushing to where the fox is located. Naruto was still blinking as the girl ran past him and as he saw her running form, he smiled as he went after her.

* * *

 **"Are you sure you can do this?"** the Yang half Kurama asked Kaguya as he looked down at her.

"Yes I'm positive," Kaguya told the kitsune as Naruto grinned. "Yosha!"

But before anything could happen, Kaguya noticed that the octopus like tailed beast was absent along with the others . "Ne, where are the other tailed beasts?"

 **"Oh, the old man sealed the eight tails back to its Jinchurik and as for the others, they went their separate ways back to their places in the land,"** Yang Kurama stated and Kaguya knew who he was referring to as the "Old man".

After a brief silence, Kaguya cleared her throat. "W-well are you ready Naruto-kun?"

The blonde held up his fist. "Yeah" he replied while still getting used to the girls 'Kun' suffix. "Okay well..I need you to lay down so I can seal it properly," Kaguya stated.

Naruto nodded and layed down on the ground. After a few seconds, Naruto noticed that Kaguya was stammering a little bit. "Hm? What's wrong Kaguya-chan?"

The white haired girl shook her head furiously as she tried to lift up Naruto's shirt. Realizing what she was doing, Naruto blushed madly at how he was exposed.

Kaguya's already scarlet blush only deepened further as she saw the blondes toned body. _"K-Kaguya! S-stop stammering! You need to seal the other nine tails back to Naruto-Kun!"_ Kaguya repremanded herself as she tried to focus on her task.

She then furrowed her brows as she tried to remember the powerful Fūinjutsu that she invented at one point. After a few moments she gave herself a nod. _"Okay..This should be enough to completely seal a massive hunk of chakra, specifically Kurama,"_

After taking a breath, Kaguya then closed her eyes as she concentrated at the fullest.

Before Naruto could even question her, Kaguya was enveloped in a light red aura as eight chakra arms busted from her back and latched onto Yang Kurama.

 **"Woah.."**

"Woah.."

Both Naruto and Yang-Kurama muttered the same thing as the fox was absorbed into the girl. With the Crimson aura still intact, Kaguya opened her eyes showing their now blood red color with slit pupils.

"Here goes nothing!" Kaguya slammed her hand onto Naruto's belly as the seal mark reappears. Kaguya could feel the chakra successfully channeling the chakra from her to Naruto and managed a smile of delight.

After what seemed like an eternity, The red burst of energy dissipated and Naruto opened his eyes. Naruto looked at his belly and findes the seal has disappeared, showing that the procedure was finished. The whiskered blonde then looked at Kaguya and found the girl heavily panting with sweat dripping from her face.

"I-It's done," The white haired beauty said with a tired smile as she was about to fall over. Naruto reacted quickly and caught the girl before she could crash onto the ground.

Naruto looked down at Kaguya and saw that she was panting quite heavily. "Guess the sealing was a bit too much for her," Naruto said with a sheepish smile as he tries wiping the sweat off her face.

* * *

Though her vision was still completely dark, Kaguya could faintly hear soft noises going through her ears. They were mostly the faint chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves from the gentle breeze.

"U-ughh..." Kaguya was able to open her eyes half way and she saw the familiar blonde hair of Naruto and all she felt was the tattered fabric of his destroyed jacket. She was once again on his back.

Kaguya relaxed herself further on the side of Naruto's neck and took in his scent. It was a combination of earth and dust from the war.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Kaguya weakly called out as a gentle breeze blows by her Snow White hair that would make contact with the ground by a few more inches. "Oh, you're awake now Kaguya-chan," Naruto said as he beamed her a grin.

Kaguya softly smiled at the blondes cheeky gesture as she took in her surroundings. Right now it was just the two of them and they were no longer on the ruined lands that was known as the battlefield, they were under the greenery of the forest with the sun shining down on the leaves with the bright rays that avoided the leaves shined over them.

"What happened?" Kaguya asked as she took in the beautiful sight before them. "Oh, well you kinda passed out after you've sealed other half Kurama inside me so I'm now carrying you back to the village," Naruto said and he felt Kaguya nod her head. "How long have you been walking?"

"Probably hours by now," Naruto said with a exaggerated thinking look on his face.

"By the way Kaguya-chan, how were you able to do that?"

"Hm?"

"The sealing of other half Kurama," Naruto said. "You practically became its Jinchuriki but you were able to transfer him to me without dying,"

Kaguya blinked in confusion. "Why would I would die Naruto-Kun?"

"Because when a tailed beast is extracted from the host AKA a Jinchuriki, they would die instantly, that's why I got a bit scared earlier." Naruto explained. This made Kaguya widen her azure eyes in shock on how she actually could have died right there and pondered in thought.

For some reason, Naruto saw a light bulb manifest on top of Kaguya's head as she perked up. "It probably has something to do with my sealing jutsu!"

"Your jutsu?"

Kaguya nodded. "Yes, you see when I activate that jutsu it would also act as a protection to my life force," she explained.

"Not to mention that you don't need to use hand seals to activate any jutsu," Naruto said with a sheepish smile and a sweat drop as he envied her a little bit.

Kaguya could just let out a embarrassed laugh with a soft blush on her cheeks. "Well I am the originator of chakra," she said and Naruto just chuckled.

For the past hour (which felt like an eternity) Naruto would tell Kaguya everything about the village and some of his life stories, ranging from the shenanigans of his academy days to his adventures as a Shinobi.

"-And then we actually managed to steal Kakashi-sensei's bells when me and Sakura-can threatened to spoil the latest chapter of the Icha-Icha series!" Naruto said with a cheeky chuckle and Kaguya could only sweatdrop at the tale.

"I-Is that novel really that important to Kakashi-san?" Kaguya asked and Naruto noded. After several minutes, the pair were finally out of the forest and are now on the open road with grassy fields at each side and both Naruto and Kaguya took in the cool breeze as the blonde continued his journey home.

* * *

After getting out of another forest, Naruto finally stood in front of the massive grates of his village. "Kaguya-chan, we're here!" Naruto cheered but got no response. "Kaguya-chan?" Naruto looks at her and finds out that the girl has fallen asleep.

A slight hue of pink appeared on the blonde's cheeks as he saw the peaceful and adorable look of his white haired companion. Naruto gently shook his back to wake her up.

At first Kaguya made some funny noises and some funny words like: "Five more minutes Hagoromo, I'm still tired from all that paperwork..." Or "I don't wanna get up..Blame the bed it's so comfy...Baka,"

After a bit more gentle shaking, Kaguya finally woke up as her blue orbs met Naruto's. "Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto gave her a big smile. "We're here Kaguya-chan!" He repeated again and Kaguya instantly learned her head up as she gazed at the massive gates.

"T-this is the entrance to your village?"

"Mmn!"

Kaguya continued to gaze at the gates as Naruto walked towards it. The miner Naruti worked through the gates he quickly noticed that the streets were really crowded especially in the hospitals were they were treating the wounded or cleaning the corpses that we're currently recovered.

Naruto knew that there were gonna be tons of funerals later on..

The blonde then shook his head off his thoughts as he leapt onto he rooftops, he wasn't really on the mood on getting flooded with a tidal wave of people gawking on him.

Kaguya lets out a bright smile as she took in the villages features and buildings. It was certainly different from her own village back then. Not to mention that leaves were always raining down ocasionally. As Naruto ran on the rooftops, he finally found the tall pillar that was enough to overlook the village and lands on it perfectly.

"Were home now Kaguya-chan!" Naruto cheered as the pair looked at the village before them, this was just like what Naruto did when he returned back after his journey with Jiraiya.

Kaguya can't help but widen her smile as far as she could. The village was so wide, beautiful and peaceful...

"Looks nice doesn't it?" Naruto asked with a tender smile on his face.

"Yeah.." Kaguya agreed while having a similar smile. "Well, now that you've seen how the village looks, I'm now gonna show you around!" Naruto declared with a large grin.

"But first I need to go and get changed," The blonde said as he looked at his ragged tracksuit and Kaguya just lets out a sheepish laugh. Naruto then leapt of the pillar in a black blur and ran through the rooftops at high speeds. Kaguya narrowed her eyes as the wind blew through her face as Naruto increased his speeds.

In the distance Kaguya noticed that Naruto was approaching one of the buildings and she correctly assumed that that was the blondes place of residence. Naruto landed on the top floor and after looking around, he unseals the door and opens it as the two enter.

When Kaguya got a good look of the room she was a bit surprised. It was rather very simple. The dinning and living room were at the same space and the kitchen stood out since the area was tiled and did not had carpets. There were two other doors and Kuguya could guesse that one led to the bathroom and the other to the bedroom.

"Well uh..Home sweet home.." Naruto laughed awkwardly and had a feeling that Kaguya is gonna complain about his rather bland home since he was sure that Kaguya's room during her time as a princess was extravagant.

"Sorry if it looks too simple," Naruto apologied and Kaguya shook her hands in defense. "Don't apologize Naruto-kun, I actually think you're place looks great," the girl commented which made the shinobi blush and scratch his cheek with a laugh.

Naruto then attempts to remove his headband but the moment Naruto pulls on one of the straps, the dark cloth suddenly tears apart and the metal played crashes onto the floor with a rough clanking noise.

Kaguya quickly knelt down and picked up the metal peace and scanned it. From what she could tell, it is the very thing that defines a shinobi in this current era. Suddenly, Naruto was now on his knees with a lone rain cloud above his head and anime tears streaming down his eyes.

"My headband *sob* my badass headband," Naruto sobbed and Kaguya looked at him in sympathy, she could tell that it was his most valued possession.

Still looking at him in sympathy, Kaguya tried to comfort Naruto as she gently patted his hair. "I can try fixing it for you," Kaguya suggested and Naruto instantly perked up.

"Really?! Thanks Kaguya-chan!" Naruto said as he embraced the girl. Kaguya instantly blushed at the contact and felt her heat skipping its beats.

Oblivious to the reaction of his white haired companion, Naruto released her from the embrace as he rushed to his bedroom. "I'm just gonna get changed and we'll be off our way soon-Dattebayo!"

Kaguya kets out a giggle of amusement as Naruto closed the door. Kaguya then stood back up and placed the metal plate on the nearby table. On the drawer, she spots one picture frame standing in it.

The horned girl walked over to it and scanned the photo as she picked it up. Huddled together it was Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, there were also two other people. Next to Naruto was a man with skin that was white as hers and short and straight black hair, she recognized him as he was one of the people that gathered around Naruto back at the battlefield.

There was another person that was just as tall as Kakashi. He was wearing the common shinobi uniform along spiky brown hair and a rather unique headband as it framed most of his face.

Nevertheles, Kaguya smiled in delight at the team that was practically Naruto's "family"

Several more seconds have passed and Naruto still hasn't gone out and Kaguya became a little concerned as she walked to the door.

She then knocked a few times. "Naruto-kun?"

Nothing..

Kaguya was instantly worried as she quickly opened the door and what she found was a bit confusing. Lying on his belly on the bed was Naruto, who was now in a fresh tracksuit and was snoring.

With a soft smile, the girl walked towards the bed and knelt down as she looked at the sleeping boy. "Sleeping on me now will he?" Kaguya said to herself with faint giggles as she lightly pinched Naruto's whiskered cheek. the poor boy was probably extremely exausted to the point where he just fell on the bed.

"I might as well cook something from Naruto-kun's kitchen," Kaguya said to herself as she stood up. However her foot got caught on the hem of her kimono and slipped.

"Kya!" Kaguya yelped as she falls onto the bed. Unconsciously, Naruto wrapped his arms around Kaguya's slender frame and had his legs entangled onto hers.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun!" Kaguya stammered as the once white skin of her face turns completely scarlet as she was trapped at the blondes grip. She tried to push him away and break free but to no avail.

And her heart felt like it was gonna burst as Naruto's face was inches away from her and she could feel his breath. She was supposed to slap him out of her embarrassment but she wasn't able to as her body refused to move at all.

All that Kaguya could do is stare at Naruto's sleeping face as his warmth has fully engulfed her like a blanket and she could feel her eyes growing heavier by the minute. His warmth had always made her feel safe, as if nothing was ever going to hurt her anymore..

Then again, Kaguya was really exausted herself as she still hasn't fully recovered from being separated from her "other self" and the nap she took when being carried by her companion wasn't really enough.

As these thoughts pass through her head, sleep has taken over Kaguya as the girl closed her eyes and entered the world of dreams.

* * *

 **Here's the fourth chapter of the story guys! Please make sure to leave a review.**

 **im really sorry for the wait, it was really busy lately at school but I'll still try to make the following chapters as fast as I can :)**


	5. I'm curious

**Chapter** **5:** **I'm curious.**

Flashback at Naruto's bedroom.

 _With an excited smile plastered on his face, Naruto went to his bedroom but was simultaneously resisting the urge to get on his knees and pant heavily. Naruto was actually extremely exhausted and was even slow to put on his new tracksuit._

 _"I can't lie down at a time like this! I need to show Kaguya-chan the entire village!" Naruto yelled to himself but his body felt like shutting down at the worst time possible._

 _The comforting air of his own room maybe?_

 _After zipping up his jacket, Naruto tries to stagger his way to his door but in the end his foot slipped and crashed into the bed. In truth, Naruto was actually extremely exausted during his walk back to the village and only his willpower kept him from collapsing._

 _Naruto's eyes widened as he desperately tried to move but his body was completely numb and shut down._

 _"D-dammit! N-not now..!" Naruto grunted and tried to wiggle out of the bed but to no avail and as if it couldn't get any worse, his eyes were starting to grow heavier by the second._

 _"Ka-Kaguya-chan.." That was all Naruto could mutter as his vision has quickly claimed by the darkness…._

* * *

"U-ughh…" Naruto groaned as his eyes slowly opened. Before he could even look around, his node was greeted with a very sweet scent. Looking down, Naruto nearly screamed when he was greeted with the sleeping face of the white haired beauty. The blonde boy managed to keep himself from shaking and stuttering and took his time to examine her, her long and thick lashes, the strands that fell on her face, her gentle breathing..

Naruto could go on and on and doesn't even realized that he unconsciously tightened his embrace around her as he buried his face onto the girls Snow White hair as he smiled softly.

"You really didn't have to sleep next to me, ya know." Naruto muttered as he continued to gently stroke Kaguya's hair with a tender smile.

After several minutes, Naruto heared Kaguya starting to stir a bit and the blonde became a bit nervous. _"Crap..What should I do?!"_ Before the blonde could think much further, a pair of horns began moving and the boy instantly knew that Kaguya was awake.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Kaguya muttered as she looked at the blonde with sleep hazed eyes.

Naruto gave the girl a nervous smile. "G-Goodmorning?"

...

It took several moments, but Kaguya's brain instantly registered what was happening as her cheeks grew Crimson...

"H-HENTAI!" Kaguya screamed as she pushed the blond away but resulted her in falling off the bed and slams her head against the floor.

"Kaguya-chan!" Naruto quickly crawled to the side of the bed and poked his head out. Kaguya was on her knees with hands placed on the sore spot of her head with tears threatening to leak from her eyes. "Ughh..Itai.."

"A-are you okay?" Naruto asked the girl.

"Y-yes," Kaguya replied as she sat on her knees but still continues to rub the sore spot on her horned head. Naruto then sat next to her on the floor and let's out a awkward laugh. "So..uh care to explain why you were in my bed?"

Kaguya's entire face instantly turned beat red with steam literally rushing out of her ears. "U-Um..I-I-" the white haired girl was unable to continue as Naruto cuts her off by waving his hand.

"I know, you're still shaken up by everything that's happened to you that you can't help but want companionship all the time right?"

Normally, Kaguya would deny it and told him what really happened. But the fact that the actual event that transpired was too embarrassing for the girl to tell him was all that cam to her mind.

"Y..Yes.." The girl reluctantly agreed.

Naruto chuckled as he pats her head gently. Kaguya was a bit speechless and blushed at how good it actually felt. With that done, Naruto gets up from the bed and offers his hand to his white haired companion.

"Now then with that little rest over, let's get outa here and explore the village-Dattebayo!"

Kaguya softly smiled as she took his hand and pulled her up as she then gave the blonde an eager nod.

With a big grin, Naruto grabbed Kaguya's hand and rushed out of the room. When the two were now at the front door, Naruto stopped and ran to a nearby drawer.

"Naruto-kun?"

With sheer curiosity, Kaguya looked over the blonde's shoulder and the said blonde lets out a gardener's hat. "Mmm.." Naruto muttered as he placed the hat on the girls horns and pulls out a Kunai as he bore holes on the top of the hat, allowing it to go through Kaguya's horns.

"There we go!" Naruto cheered as he further fastened the hat on the white haired beauty. At first, Kaguya blinked a couple of times but as she placed her hands on the brim of the hat, she lets out a huge smile in delight.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun," Said Kaguya with her smile still intact. Naruto returned the gesture but was oblivious to the pink hue plastered on his cheeks. "It's just that I've noticed that the weather outside was really hot today ehehe," Naruto chuckled lightly as he scratched his whiskered cheek.

"Now then, let's go- dattebayo!" Naruto cheered as he grabbed the girls hand and lead her out the door. The two then reached the outside corridors of the apartment complex as the wind immediately blew onto them with their hair dancing along.

Naruto then helped Kaguya to the rooftop of the building, allowing them another view of the village. And this allowed Kaguya to see the gigantic faces carved on the mountain in the distance as she tugged at Naruto's sleeve.

The blonde took notice of the girls gesture and turned to her. "Hm?"

"N-Naruto-Kun, what are the purpose of those faces at the mountain over there?" She asked as she pointed at the monument and gave Naruto an eager look. "I'm awfully curious!"

Kaguya was seemingly unaware that her face was inches away from the blonde boy with her hands now clasped together with a rose blush dusting her cheekes along with her azure eyes sparkling.

Naruto swallows a lump on his throat as his face was becoming red. He was resisting the urge to embrace the girl and rub his cheek against her's as her level of moe has increased drastically.

Taking a few steps backward, Naruto clears his throat. "O-Oh, well that's actually the Hokage mountain. When you become Hokage, they would carve a giant version of your face right next to the previous one."

The snow haired girl then tilted her head to the side. "What's a Hokage?"

"Guess you never had these types of things back then huh," Naruto chuckled before explaining. "The "Hokage" is basically the leader of this village and is regarded as the strongest shinobi in their perspective village,"

"So..its like a ruler right?" The Rabbit Goddes asked and the whiskered blonde nodded.

Though all of a sudden, Naruto points his finger to the Hokage monument with a grin beaming his features. "That's right! And it's also my dream of becoming one no matter what! I don't care if I'm still a genin, I'll become the strongest Hokage!"

Kaguya softly giggled and walked closer to the blonde. "B-but are you sure? Rulling a land is really a handful," she stared with a nervous laugh.

The whiskered blonde just gave her a thumbs up before grabbing the girls hand as he leads her out of the rooftop.

* * *

"A-are you sure you wanna go here Kaguya-chan?" Naruto asked with his eye slightly twitching.

"Mn!" Kaguya nodded her head as the two continue to look at the library. "I'm also very curious on the history of this village!" She announced with a shine in her eyes.

"Ughh.." Naruto groaned inwardly as the Goddes already entered the library.

..

..

After several minutes the pair finally walked out with Naruto carrying dozens of books that were all about the founding of Konoha, the history of the nations, and the clan feuds. Kaguya held one of the books as she read the book attentively with focused eyes, but Naruto was trying his best to watch where he was going while also balancing the books in his arms.

"K-Kaguya-chan, this is a bit to much, y-ya know," Naruto said with a strained and shaky smile.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-Kun, but the more I have, the better!" The Goddes insisted with an apologetic look but an idea pops on her head. "Oh! Wait a moment.." Naruto snapped his fingers and takes out an empty scroll where he seals the books inside them.

"Much better,"

The Goddes then took another glance at the library. "Mmm...Naruto-kun, you're library is awfully small compared to what we had back then." She stated.

"Eh?! There's a library that's more massive than this?!" Naruto comically asked, bewildered.

The Goddes nodded her head while a body she suddenly dusted her cheeks. "I-I'm not really good at measuring but I can remember that the halls and the bookshelves went on and on in the distance." The girl said with a raised finger but the blonde just sweatdroped.

"R-really?"

The girl just nodded as Naruto then walked ahead of her. "Well then, on to the next place!"

* * *

Several minutes of walking went on as Naruto tired to find any location of interest witle Kaguya was reading her book with her full attention which made Naruto a bit worried.

And soon after that, the Goddes was about to fall on an open manhole and Naruto was quick to pull her out of the way. Kaguya squeaked slightly as she was suddenly pulled from the blonde's strong grip.

When Kaguya opened her eyes, she found herself wrapped tightly around Naruto's arms as he smiled playfully at her. "Geez Kaguya-chan if this keeps up, people might call you a clutz," the blonde chuckled.

The princess separated from the blond and had an embarrassed look on her face. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun," she immediately bowed. Naruto just lightly laughed as he took the girl by the hand and lead the way.

As Naruto continued to lead the way, many of the villagers that they passed by greeted him warmly with either a "Welcome back Naruto-san!" Or "Congratulations on winning the war!"

Though the whiskered blonde noticed that some of the villagers were staring at Kaguya though he breath a sigh of relief, knowing that they were just curious stares and not fearful or malicious.

 _"Thank God they didn't know Kaguya-chan's story"_ The blonde boy is also thankful that only a few number of people have knowledge about the Otsutsuki clan.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, where are we?" Kaguya asked as she and the blond where now standing in front of a large Japanese-styled castle that shined on the sun's rays.

Haruto placed his hand on his chin with a thoughtful look plastered in his face. "Mmmmm...I think it's called the Kikyō Castle or something like that."

"Can we take a look inside?" Kaguya asked.

Naruto pondered for a moment. "I don't really think we can. I don't even know if they're allowing visitors right now,"

Kaguya realized that the blond may be right since the war just ended and they were both sure that the funeral service and the medical service are going to be busy to the bone.

Suddenly the white haired vixen heared the blonde's stomach rumbling rather loudly. "Oh..T-that's right, we haven't eaten anything yet," Naruto said while chuckling sheepishly with his hand at the back of his neck.

"W-where do you think we should eat?"

The moment the Goddes lets that question escape her lips, her companion gave her a devilish grin. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"I know just the place!" Naruto declared as he dragged the girl towards a certain stand.

...

...

...

"W-were h-here," Naruto panted as he tries to catch his breath with Kaguya doing the same.

"N-Naruto-kun, w-where are we?" She asked and Naruto's grin just got bigger.

"The restaurant sent by God himself!" Naruto shouted with joy. Truth to be told, he really missed ramen and this was probably the longest time where Naruto hadn't eaten ramen due to the war.

"T-this was created by God?!" Kaguya gasped while placing her hands over her mouth.

Naruto blinked at first and then sweatdropped when he realized that his roommate fell for his exaggerated yelling.

"N-no, it's just a normal stand,"

This caused the girl to tilt her head to the side. "Eh? Then what is their place then?"

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" Naruto yelled with a finger to the sky as he faced her. "It has the greatest ramen in the entire planet!"

...

Kaguya was rather silent which confused the blonde. "Kaguya-chan?"

"Whats a ramen?"

"...Eh?" At this pint, Naruto was completely dumbfounded as he comically tilts his head with both brows raised.

"A-are you telling me that you guys never had ramen at your time?"

The Goddes shyly nodded.

She then got a little worried when her blonde friend lowered his head to the point that his eyes were covered by his bangs but the moment he raised his head, his grin just got wider as he dragged her to the stand.

The moment they walked in, Kaguya can't help but raise her brows. The seats in the stand were circular and doesn't even have a back to lean on.

And as if she was reading her mind, Naruto spoke. "Sorry if you're a bit weirded out by the seats. I can imagine that you're chair was probably nothing compared to these. He said with a sheepish smile.

Kaguya nodded as she laid her hat down while settling on the stool. "Yes, in fact my chair had the tallest back to lean on an nd the softest one in the dinning hall," she said with a soft smile as she remembered the times she dined with her children and how Hagoromo and Hamura would always question their mother on how she always gets the comfy stuff.

"Naruto?" Teuchi, the owner of the stand, called out surprised that his most regular customer is here.

"Yo, Ojiisan!" Naruto greeted with a small wave with a smile.

"I thought you were at the hospital. Several hours ago the streets were extremely crowded with memeberes of the allied forces," the owner stated as puts on his hat.

"I didn't really needed that," Naruto chuckled.

"The thing is even though it's now past eleven, the streets still look a bit dull." Teuchi stated but then took notice of the snowy haired girl next to the blonde.

"And who are you young lady?" Teuchi asked.

Realizing that she was being called out, Kaguya's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "O-Otsutsuki Kaguya!" The snowy haired Goddes said with a bow.

Naruto then noticed that from her rising blush, Kaguya was getting more nervous on what to say next. "She's from somewhere far away and she's now staying with me,"

Teuchi nodded in acknowledgment, deciding not to pry in further which was made Naruto internally sigh in relief. " _I really need to prepare some excuses concerning where Kaguya-chan came from,"_

Ayame, who was listening on the conversation as she finished washing the dirty bowls, then walked up to the horned girl. "Nice to meet you Kaguya-san, I'm Ayame and this is my dad Teuchi,"

"N-nice to meet you all," Kaguya greeted back with a smile.

Naruto then smiled at the three. "Now then, we'll have the usual!" The blonde ordered with a cheering smile.

"Hai, hai." Teuchi said as he and his daughter started working on their ramen.

Kaguya then watched with intent eyes on how the man was cooking their food. The snowy haired girl then gently nudged her blonde roomate. "N-ne, Naruto-kun," she softly called out.

"Hm?" The boy glanced at her.

"Is that what 'ramen' looks like?" Kaguya asked as she gestured at the string like broth being cooked at and he nodded his head. "Trust me, you're going to love it!"

After several minutes, Teuchi then served two large bowls of ramen for the both of them. "Here you go!"

Naruto joyously smiled while almost drooling, it's been forever since he tasted the heavenly taste of ramen. "Thanks for the meal!"

Kaguya slightly sweat dropped as she watched her friend wildly slup and devour his ramen with a blissful look plastered on his face.

"Mmmn! It's fill wamazing asf eber!" Naruto cheered with his mouth full of ramen as he chewed and swallowed before continuing on.

The princes then glanced down at her untouched ramen and the scent itself was already enough to make her mouth water. "Is there something wrong Kaguya-san?" Ayame asked with a tilt of her head.

Kaguya instantly waved her hands in front of her. "Oh n-no I'm fine, it just looks really delicious,"

"Well what are you waiting for? Our ramen is the best here," the brunette encouraged. With a nod, Kaguya took her chopsticks. "T-thanks for the meal," the Goddes said as she prayed to whoever was stronger than her as she slowly took the broth, glancing at it as she slowly took it in her mouth.

...

As the snowy haired girl chews and savours the taste, her eyes bruested open as she began to devour the ramen just as widely as Naruto. _"I-I never tasted anything this delicious in my life. The taste is just unbelievable!"_ She thought to herself as she pondered on how this meal came to be.

Kaguya continued to eat her ramen with slurping and munching noises. To say it was delicious was an understatement. The broth, meat, and the soup just made her mouth entirely blissful.

Naruto made a big smile as he watched his snowy haired friend enjoying her food. "She likes it!" Naruto cheered.

At this point, the two friends were wildly vacuuming their ramen. And Naruto does have to admit that he felt his pride increase on how he basically just introduced the most delicious food in the universe to the originator of chakra itself.

"Naruto-kun, there's no way that such a dish was created by humans there's just no way!" Kaguya said as she looks at the blonde.

While still chewing, Naruto shrugged. "That's pretty munch still a mystery."

"I-I see.." the girl muttered. "Ne, do you come here often?" She asked out of curiosity.

Naruto softly smiled as he moved his chair a bit to get a bit closer to her. "Yeah, this is my favorite place to eat and it still is. Iruka-sensei would always treat me ramen here."

"Iruka..-sensei?" Kaguya tilted her head.

"Yeah.." Naruto paused for a bit. "He was one of the few people to accept me as a jinchuriki..Or actually just being one of the few people that were actually nice to me at first." He said with an sheepish chuckle as he remembered those times back then.

"That's good." Kaguya cheered with a smile with Naruto returning the gesture.

"Yeah.." Naruto trailed off. "I'm glad that this place existed ya know? If this place didn't exist, Iruka-sensei would never give me these regular treating and I wouldn't be able to bond with him,"

Kaguya could only nod in acknowledgement.

Naruto then glanced at the girl. "Hey, you've got some ramen on ya," The blonde said as he reached out and grabbed the string of broth from the edge of her lips.

When he ate the aforementioned string, Naruto saw that his companion now had a red hot face. "H-hey, Kaguya-chan are you okay? You look like you're gonna explode!" He said, oblivious to the deeper meaning behind on what he just did.

Kaguya placed both of her hands on either side of her cheek, shaking her head madly. "D-D-D-Don't w-w-worry about it N-Naruto-kun! I-its nothing! Hahaha," Kaguya stutters with a forced laugh.

"A-Are you sure?! You're still steaming ya know!" Naruto said with a worried look and is almost freaking out.

"D-Don't worry! N-Naruto-kun, I s-said I'm f-fine," Kaguya assured as the crimson in her face has started to die down, though she still had her hands on her cheeks as she shut her eyes tight in thought. _"D-doesn't Naruto-kin know that that was an indirect kiss?!"_

On the other hand, Naruto can't help but scratch his whiskered cheek in confusion. _"Did I do something wrong?"_

All the while, Teuchi and Ayumi were smiling in amusement as they watch the two.

* * *

Dozens and Dozens of Bowls went by...

"Kaguya-chan!" Naruto screamed as he pulled at his own hair. He was practically freaking out at this point.

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-Kun!" Kaguya frantically said with a bow and her hands clasped together. Naruto then once again glanced at the number of bowls Kaguya emptied compared to his. Being the idiot that he is, he completely forgotten that he only has enough money for his own pile of bowls and one for Kaguya.

 _"How the hell am I going to pay for this?!"_ Naruto comically yelled as his brain tried to find a way out of this. The boy then felt a soft tug at his sleeve and it caused him to glance at Kaguya. "Hm?"

"Naruto-kun, I-I'm so sorry. I-its just that the ramen was so delicious I can't get enough of it and it's like my stomach became bottomless but you're now burdened with a massive bill! I'm such a horrible person!"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. Was she about to cry?!

A bit frantic, Naruto quickly waved his hands. "K-Kaguya-chan i-its okay! You don't have to cry, I'm not mad at all," he assured the snowy haired girl.

"R-really? The amount that I have is porpbably way beyond your budget," Kaguya stated sadly while the tears that almost rolled down her cheeks.

"Mn!" Naruto nodded happily and then gave Teuchi a sad look akin to a puppy. Teuchi on the other hand just internally faceplamed, did he really have to do that?

"It's alright," Teuchi said as he raised his hand. "I'll let Kaguya-san off the hook. But you still have to pay Naruto,"

The blonde just nodded. "Just give me a sec,"

Though when Naruto reached for his frog wallet, it fell from his pocket. "Ah!" Kaguya bent down and picked up her friends wallet but Naruto was doing the same thing and their hands made contact.

"?!"

Though right before they could get a chance to retract their hands, the pair were engulfed by a burst of smoke. "What the?!" Teuchi slightly coughed at the cloud of smoke and the pair was nowhere to be found the moment the puff of smoke dissipated.

Thus act could only be from the works of a certain toad...

* * *

 **Finally! I have finished this chapter! I'm sorry for the long wait, it has been a very busy in my school for the past few months, and sconce were aren't allowed to use our phones inside the school, I just wrote the drafts of this chapter in a spare paper and transfer it to the document. Thought another reason for the wait aside from my laziness, is that I'm trying out many animes this season.**

 **once again, I'm sorry for the long wait and leaving a review is hugely appreciated:)**


	6. Can't recall

**Chapter 6: Can't recall.**

 **Hey there guys! First thing that I wanna say is sorry for the extremely long wait on this chapter. Aside from celebrating the past holidays and finishing the rest of my school year, the number one reason for this massive delay is pretty much the usual: laziness and school work that has pretty much doubled since the end is coming for the school year. This chapter is actually intended to be much longer but I decided that the other half should've saved for the next chapter so I can update this story today :)**

 **Anyway, here's the long awaited new chapter!**

* * *

By the time the smoke cleared, Naruto and Kaguya let out soft coughs before taking in the fresh air for their lungs.

"What the hell-" Naruto's azure eyes widened in shock by the time the smoke cleared.

"It's been a while Naruto," Gamamaru, The Great Toad Sage, greeted the blonde shinobi his voice slow and polite as ever.

"Same goes for you to Kaguya-san," The toad said to the snowy-haired goddess who was still staring at him in great awe.

The greeting snapped the horned girl out of her trance and stuttered. "W-who are you?"

The Giant toad sighed. "I know I've grown in size but surely you can still remember me Kaguya-san,"

 _Orange toad..._

 _Toad that refers to her as "Kaguya-san"..._

 _Has a professors hat..._

...

...

"G-G-G-GAMA-CHAN?!" Kaguya screamed which was loud enough to make Naruto back away a bit with a freaked out face.

"Hahahahaha!" The titanic toad laughed out loud with a smile on his wrinkled face. "It's been eons hasn't it? Kaguya-san,"

The snowy-haired girl hovered through the steps stairs and now directly stood before the toad. "I-is that really you Gama-chan?!"

"Yes it's me," The great toad reassured her.

With a smile of delight that kept getting bigger, Kaguya rushed forward and hugged the toad by its leg. "You've gotten so big Gama-chan!"

Gamamaru's wrinkled lips curves into a smile. "And its nice to meet you again Kaguya-san," he said back.

"Y-you two know each other?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Hai," Kaguya said with a soft smile as she gazed at the blonde. "Hagoromo and Hamura met him one day, and that was when he was still the size of a dog," she said with a raised finger to emphasize.

"Hmm.." Naruto hummed as he scratched his whiskered cheek. "I always thought that Toad geezer has always been that big,"

The snowy-haired girl laughed awkwardly. "I-if that was the case,then he would've destroyed the walls of my palace."

The blonde chuckled in embarrassment. "G-good point,"

Gamamaru looked at the pair as they shred a soft laugh together. He instantly knew that this will be very interesting. "Naruto," the toad called out as the Jinchuriki turns his attention to him.

"As much as I am happy to see an old friend back, would you be so kind and care to elaborate?"

And with that, serveral minutes passed with Naruto explaining how he was able to basically bring back Kaguya and dispose her other-self for good with the help of Hagoromo's seals.

"And I am forever grateful for what Naruto-Kun has done for me," Kaguya finished for him with a slight flush. And with that, Gamamaru let's out a nod and the Jinchuriki was actually wondering if the toad actually foresaw this event and just payed no mind to it in the end though he can't help but smile softly as he watched his snowy-haired friend happily chatting with the toad-sage.

"Ne, does that mean that the toad geezer was your pet?" Naruto asked as he turned his gaze towards Kaguya.

Kaguya then gave the blonde her attention. "Not really, ever since Hagoromo and Hamura met him he just came to visit regularly."

"How did you react when you saw him?" Naruto asked with an eager grin.

This question made Kaguya let out a soft awkward laugh. "I thought me and the kids were going crazy," she said as she stuck out her tongue.

Naruto can't help but chuckle while scratching his whiskered cheek that suddenly felt warm.

"Whenever he visits us, he would normally just roam around the palace and ask for snacks along the way or just warn us of oncoming threats." Kaguya said to her blonde companion.

"Maybe the snacks is why the Toad geezer is so big," Naruto lightly joked as he took a thinking pose and it easily made the girl giggle softly.

The two were oblivious to the toad's sweatdrop as he cleared his throat which instantly gained the two's attention.

"Anyway Naruto, even though I have already foresaw this, I have summoned you here to Mount Moyobuko to give you a simple thanks for not only ending the war, ending the cycle that is Indra and Asura, And even saving an old friend,"

Kaguya wanted to smile in delight but the name of their location aroised her curiosity. "Mount Moyobuko? G-Gama-chan, is this where you live?"

"Oh right, you never knew hahahaha," Gamamaru laughed but was interrupted with his coughing. Kaguya suddenly felt her face getting hot from either embarrassment or irritation.

She bet it was both.

"W-why didn't you show us all this time?" Kaguya asked as she looked around the massive room in awe and she knew there was way much more to this place.

"You never asked," Gamamaru said to his friend like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

This made Kaguya lowered her head in shame and embarrassment with a gloomy aura emanating from her. "A-ah..."

As Naruto laughed sheepishly, Gamamaru then spoke to them on a now serious tone. "However...what do you desire to do now Kaguya-san? With you walking on this earth once more, surely you're not going to go on a power-hungry rampage again are you?" The Toad Sage said as he gave the girl a piercing gaze.

The toad sage's question left Kaguya a bit taken aback. "No! T-that would never happen again!" The heiress shouted as she ponders her next words.

After a few seconds, She gave her toad friend a firm gaze. "I-I want to redeem myself! I want to stay with Naruto-kun and the others as we fight whatever evil that refuses to sleep and enjoy this second chance that Naruto-Kun that has bestowed upon me!"

The horned girl's deceleration made both Naruto and Gamamaru softly smile in delight.

"Kaguya-chan.." The blonde muttered while still having his smile.

Gamamaru then spoke. "That's good Kaguya-san, feeling the significance of once again being able to walk around freely on this earth with this second chance bestowed upon you is very appropriate but make sure that your path will never give way to the darkness again understood?"

"Mn!" Kaguya nodded with a determined smile with Gamamaru returning the gesture.

The titanic Toad then turns towards the Jinchuriki, "Naruto, since this is Kaguya-san's first time here, why don't you two explore the mountains for a bit before I send you two off," he suggested.

Naruto threw a grin as he looked up at the sage. "That's just what I was thinking," With that said, he then took Kaguya's delicate hand. "Ikuzo Kaguya-chan!"

"Eh? W-wait I have so much I want to ask him-" Kaguya was unable to finish her protest as the blonds pulled her to the massive exit. "G-Gama-chan!" She called out.

"Come back later! I might hand you some of my lunch!" Gamamaru casually waved at the two as he opened his aged eyes, showing it's now mirthful look.

 _"Welcome back Kaguya-san!"_ Gamamaru said as a few tears were actually on the verge of leaking out.

* * *

Naruto suddenly stopped dead on his tracks the moment he exited the massive room and Kaguya ended up bumping face first in his back. "Ow!" The girl grunted.

"N-Naruto kun?" Kaguya called out in concern while softly rubbing her nose.

However, the heiress became even more concerned when the blonde suddenly went pale and began shivering.

"L-lunch?" Naruto stuttered. "Naruto-kun, y-your turning green!" Kaguya panicked as the blonde looked like he had just taken poison.

"P-please, I don't wanna eat here," Naruto said as he turned his shivering form to the heiress.

Said statement made Kaguya look at him dumbfounded. "H-huh?"

The blonde's quivering lips managed to curve into a weak smile as he placed his shaky hands on her shoulders.

"P-please Kaguya-chan, when you see their lunch, kill it with fire! Please!" Naruto said as his face now turned green.

At this very moment, Naruto ended up reliving the sensation of their "food" which was nothing more than a horde of insects crawling into the very depths of his mouth wildly wiggling from the inside...

Kaguya was starting to panic as she lightly shook her blonde friend. "Naruto-kun, snap out of it!" She cried out and from the looks of it, it looked like he went through some kind of trauma the he would rather forget forever.

Naruto managed to return to reality but was still a bit wobbly. "S-sorry, l-let's just make sure to stay out of their...guh, "food".." The blonde said cringing.

"O-okay," Kaguya nodded as the two roommates walks off into the distance.

 **-Reformation-**

During the several minutes they have spent, Naruto and Kaguya continued to explore the vast expanses of the mountain. Naruto still felt sick to his stomach so the snow-haired heiress had to lead the way as she held onto his hand as if he would not follow her if she let go.

Truth to be told, Naruto was actually quite enjoying himself being dragged around by his snow-haired companion and he would often throw amused expressions whenever Kaguya gets easily impressed at something as simple as a giant plant.

Though he can't help but recall the statement of the snowy-haired heiress. _"Knowing that Kaguya-chan still wants to fight..I just hope that we don'r get caught in her Justus.."_ Naruto said internally with a forced smile as he imagines the heiress in battle.

 _Standing in a rocky terrain full of chibi Madaras was a chibi Otsutsuki Kaguya and was wearing a big_ _dark brown witches hat with a crudely stitched smiley face on it which serves to contradict her white Kimono._

 _As all the deformed versions of Madara charge in with their gunbais ready, Kaguya raised her hand into the air as she glared at her opponents._

 _"EXPLOSION!"_

 _And within an instant, all Madaras were engulfed in a explosion of blazing inferno as it reaches the sky while said explosion shook the ground._

 _"S-scary!"_ The blonde Jinchuriki instantly cancelled his little fantasy at the thought of Kaguya going wild. _"I-If Kaguya-chan were to go all-out like that.."_ Naruto wasn't able to continue as he shivered at the thought of getting caught in one of his friends most powerful Justus.

"Naruto-kun,look!" Kaguya gleefully said like a curios child as she points ay a group of giant mushrooms As the snowy-haired heiress suddenly widened her eyes ever so slightly as a thought crossed her mind. "Let's make something out of it!"

Said statement made Naruto turn his head towards her. "Huh?"

"Let's make something out of it!" Kaguya repeated as her eyes shined with light excitement. "These mushrooms just scream delicious soup!"

The blonde can't help but sweatdrop. "W-were bringing that entire thing home?" He asked as he points at the mushroom. The heiress suddenly got closer to the blonde after hearing his statement. "Y-You can do that?!"

It seems like the snowy-haired heiress was a bit too excited to even realize that their faces were just inches apart and that alone was enough to reduce Naruto into a blushing mess.

"K-K-Kaguya-chan, c-calm down!" Naruto stammered as he frantically waved his hands in front of him.

"I-its just that it's impossible to take that entire thing with us!" Naruto continued as he placed his hands on Kaguya's shoulders and pushed her away gently. _"S-She was getting way too close!"_

"I-I see," Kaguya said as she slightly hangs her head while lightly whacking her head. _"I-I got a way too excited,"_

Both teens suddenly heard a voice near them.

"Gamamaru wasn't lying, it really is the Rabbit Goddess!"

Both the blonde boy and the snow-haired girl looked behind them and when both of them saw nothing, they shifted their gazes downward and saw two toads. The first toad, where the voice originated from, was light green in color and had thick white eyebrows and goatee along with a single tuff of white hair sticking out and over his body was a dark cloak.

The second toad appeared to be female, with curly purple hair and skin with matching color but her face was a pale yellow along with the front of her body, and she also wore the same dark cloak.

Before Kaguya even noticed it, she was approaching the two Toads with her eyes showing a glint of curiosity. "A-another talking toad?"

As she said this, she knelt down and picked up the he green one. "What's your name?" Kaguya asked with a fond smile.

"It's Fukasaku," the toad said but with a bit of a cautious expression on his face.

The heiress instantly noticed the toad's expression and puts him back on the ground. "S-sorry,"

"Honesty, when Gamamaru said that the Rabbit Goddess was here, we instantly panicked since we thought she was gonna bestow destruction in this place," the purple haired toad said while letting out a small sigh of relief.

"My name is Shima by the way" the toad now known as Shima said as she hoped her way towards the girl.

Kaguya took her moment to glance again at both toads before greeting them. "I'm Otstutsuki Kaguya," she greeted with a bow before asking: "Both of you know Naruto-kun?"

The two toads nodded in unison. "We've been acquainted with Naruto for quite some time now," Fukasaku stated as Naruto walked towards the toads,stopping next to Kaguya.

"Hey there Grandpa sage and Granny sage," Naruto greeted casually with a smile.

"Gamamaru summoned you here to simply thank you but you suddenly have the Rabbit Goddess herself in tow," Fukasaku snorted.

"I-I have a name you know!" Kaguya said in a comical manner and her blush slightly increased.

Both Naruto and the toads lets out a snort. "We apologize for that, Kaguya-sama," Shima apologized.

Naruto then looks on ahead and spots the wall of petrified toads. "Oh look, it's the place where I learned senjutsu," Kaguya followed the Jinchuriki's gaze and spots the pile consisting of dozens of Toad statues with a lone fountain at the front.

"W-what are they?" Before Kaguya herself even noticed, she had her levitation activated and flew towards the location with Naruto not far behind.

When the snowy-haired heiress was able to take a closer look at the toads of stone, something was telling her that those weren't normal statues.

"Naruto-kun, t-those aren't ordinary statues aren't they?" Asked Kaguya once Naruto was able to catch up to her.

"Y-yeah, those guys were actually once living toads that tried to enter Sage Mode," Naruto explained. He could still remember the feeling of fear and horror on how he might get petrified the moment he applies too much natural energy.

"H-huh? Are you telling me that they got petrified just from trying to enter a transformation?!" Kaguya asked in shock.

Fukasaku catches up to the pair and elaborates since he heared the girls question. "Unfortunately, when too much nature energy is applied, the user would completely turn into stone and its effects cannot be reversed some of these individuals were even once my friends,"

At this revelation, Kaguya immediately turns towards Naruto. "W-was that transformation if yours related to natural energy?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied in a rather casual manner.

Azure eyes widened as the heiress began pounding on the blonde's chest. "Baka! Do you have a death wish?!"

"K-Kaguya-chan, relax! I know how to balance the natural energy," Naruto said reassuringly as he grabbed hold of his friend's wrists as the girl starts to calm down before saying. "J-just make sure of that!" And Naruto just gave her a big smile and a thumbs up.

Shima then steps in. "Though just how did you return to life Kaguya-sama?"

At this question, both teens shared a glance before Naruto spoke with a sigh. "Here we go again."

...

* * *

"...So you're telling me that you practically extracted Kaguya-sama from the Ten tails?" Fukasaku asked bewildered.

"I-I know it's really bizarre for you but it's true!" Kaguya said as she looks down at the toad with a pleading look.

The green toad gave the young girl a deliberate look before responding. "Considering what has transpired lately, anything can be pretty much believable," he said with a quick shrug.

"However, are you sure that you are purged from the ten tails Kaguya-sama? For all we know, it might be still in there lurking in the very depths of your very being." Shima stated in a serious tone.

"Y-Yes! I assure you that the beast is completely gone and it isn't going to hurt anyone ever again!" Kaguya said in a confirming tone as she looked down at the purple toad.

"And it's gonna stay that way!" A grinning Naruto added with a raised fist.

At this statement, Fukasaku softly smiles while Shima lets out a sigh deciding to hold on to their word. "Well, since both of you are here, why don't you lads join us for lunch?" She suggested with a smile.

Kaguya was about to happily say "yes" but Naruto cuts her off.

"N-N-N-N-No need to worry about that Granny-Sage! We just had a really big breakfast earlier!" Naruto said in a rather panicked tone as he grabbed Kaguya's hand.

"E-eeehhhh?!" Kaguya wasn't able to continue talking as the sweating blonde pulled her away with him at full speed. The two speechless Toads looked on as the departing duo left a trail of clouding dust due to their speed.

Shima was the first one to speak. "W-Why does Naruto suddenly looke like he'd seen a ghost?"

At this moment, Fukasaku lets out a sigh. _"Face it Shima, no human is ever going to like your cooking,"_

 **-** **Reformation-**

After running for what seemed like just a few seconds, The pair actually got a really good distance away from the toads and both were panting heavily with their lungs catching as much air as possible.

"Naruto-kun, why did you do that? That was rude to just runaway from them," Kaguya said lightly berated her blonde companion while catching her breath.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologied. "It's just that Granny's food-mmgghh!" The blonde boy wasn't able to continue his sentence as he nearly puked on the ground.

Kaguya became even more concerned as Naruto's face is once again changing color. "Great...all that my mouth can remember is her cooking!"

At this point, the blondes face was again turning green and was spouting gibberish nonsense. Thinking fast, the snowy-haired heiress saw a nearby tree and used her levitation to grab and the hanging apple.

"H-here, eat this!" Kaguya said as she practically shoved the fruit into Naruto's mouth. And sure enough, the blonde wolfed down on the fruit chewing and savoring it's taste before spitting out the core.

The boy let's out a few breaths of air before speaking. "Thanks Kaguya-chan," he was really relived that the apple helped his mouth on forgetting the taste of the toads cooking.

"I mean, no offense to Granny-Sage I'm sure that it tastes really good for the other toads, but.."

Kaguya tilts her head to the side. "But?"

"Its just not meant for humans!" Naruto shouted as he pulls on his blonde locks though realized that complaining about it just makes the memories return and with a heavy sigh, he plops down on the grass as he overlooks the grassy fields of the land of toads.

 _"Come to think of it, I've never really bothered to even look at the view of this place when I was training with Grandpa Sage.."_ Naruto said internally as Kaguya sat next to him.

The Goddess had her mouth agape as she takes in the scenery. "Pretty..." the world can be really beautiful when you're high up top.

As the wind blew by them gently with its cool breeze, Naruto decides to ask the question that's been bugging him for a while. "Ne , Kaguya-chan,"

Said girl turned her attention to him. "Hm?"

"What was your life back then? You know, back at your time?"

The question caught Kaguya a bit off guard but nevertheless, began pondering in deep thought as she tries to relive her memories.

"Well...Back then, conflict was really rare. And when conflict does arise it was always up to me as the princes to handle the situation without anyone hurting each other, and it would always be a success since I was both worshiped and feared," she began as she looked up into the white clouds above.

"My life back then was hardly lifeless whenever I'm outside the castle, there would always be thrilling adventures where I fight bad guys," she added with a smile as she punches the air with her fist. "Or just some really funny shenanigans with everyone,"

"That's why I tend to go outside the castle from time to time and search for something to entertain me, though my servants would always yell at me to comeback and do my work as a princess the moment they saw me sneaking out the door or the window,"

"And let me guess, you blew them a raspberry and ran out anyway right?" Naruto asked with a smile and judging from Kaguya's reaction, he was spot on and that made his smile bigger.

 _"Bingo,"_ the boy chuckled. "If you're wondering, I always did that from time to time at the academy,"

Kaguya's eyes widened slightly at the blondes statement and softly pouted. "Naruto-Kun, its bad to be a slacker at school," she lightly breathed which made the blonde just chuckle even further.

Deciding to move on, She cleared her throat and continued. "Anyway, I always find myself either bored or just tired from paperwork. And to this day I still can't believe that stacks of paper can actually defeat me." She lightly laughed while sticking out her tongue before continuing.

"What about your parents and the rest of your family?" Naruto pressed on. He knew that this question might be a sensitive topic for her but he figured it was still worth asking but..

Why does he feel that the question he just asked would have negative effects instead of vice versa.

"M-My parents..." Kaguya trailed off as her gaze went to the ground in deep thought. "I..."

"...I can't...remember them..." Her eyes slowly widened in horror as those words slowly left her mouth as the eerie silence passed by them as Naruto looks at her in shock.


	7. By your side

**Chapter 7: By your side**

 **Hey what what is up everybody! I'm very happy to say that I'm back! :)**

 **The first thing I want to explain to you guys is that I decided to take advantage of the summer vacation by taking a break from writing this fic until school starts once again. But the thing is I underestimated how busy I was gonna be now that I'm in Grade 11. I was born in the Philippines and Philippine schools basically have this whole "K to 12" thing where we basically have additional two more years , Grade 11 and 12, before entering college.**

 **And because of how busy I was I was BARELY able to update this fic whatsoever and for the past few months I was only able to write this chapter bit by bit whenever I have time. So I DEEPLY apologize for the very long wait for this but just know that I won't have a fixed schedule for updates on this fic but know that this fic is not abandoned.**

 **And with that done, here's the chapter! :)**

* * *

"...I can't...remember them..." Her eyes slowly widened in horror as those words slowly left her mouth as the eerie silence passed by them.

"W-what?!" Naruto said in utter shock.

"I-I can't remember my parents! M-My mother...My father..w-what were they like?!" Kaguya asked herself as she held her head doing her absolute best to find even the faintest memory but there was nothing. She practically couldn't recall anything regarding her parents.

And it was not just her parents, but also everything regarding her childhood and her early adolescent life.

She tried her absolute best, finding any memory that centers on her early years. But it was futile, as she can't recall none. Everything was just a dark fuzzy void.

"It's no use! I can't remember them!" The heiress shouted. _"What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!"_ It was at this point that tears were threatening to pour down from the eyes of the heiress, her heart was pounding from horror and all her mental searching just causes the pain in her head to skyrocket.

Fortunately, she then felt a familiar warmth on her hand..

Even though her sight was a bit blurry since her eyes were now drenched, she could still tell that Naruto was showing a look of guilt and pity as she looked up at him. "N-Naruto-Kun?"

"H-hey, don't cry Kaguya-chan," Naruto tried to cheer her up with a soft smile though still feeling a bit awkward about this. "I..I kinda know understand how you feel,"

The snowy-haired heiress looked at him in confusion as she tries to wipe her leaking tears. "What do you mean?..." And now that she thinks about it, she still has little knowledge about the blond boy sitting in front of her in terms of his family life and that was enough to arouse her curiosity and allowing her to be distracted from her inner turmoil for now.

"Well for one,...my parents died the night I was born," Naruto began while looking up the sky and heard the girl beside him lightly gasp. "And because of that, I can't remember what they looked like or what they sound like whatsoever. I pretty much thought that they just blatantly left me behind for no reason at all,"

As Naruto layed down in the grass with his hands behind his head as he continued. "But no, it wasn't like that at all,"

"How come?" Kaguya asked, urging him to continue.

"It tuns out that they sacrificed themselves to save my life and seal the Nine-tails." Naruto explains as a sad smile marred his face. "Though, when I found out that my dad was the one that made me a Jinchuriki I was really pissed," the blond boy admitted with an embarrassed chuckle as he tries to recall the things he said during that moment.

Kaguya closed her currently agape mouth and asked. "W-wait, how did you know all that if your parents died the night you were born?"

Naruto grinned in response. "I actually met them through their Chakra,"

Ignoring Kaguya's quizzical "Huh?" He continued. "When I first met dad, was pretty much like "Why would you seal the Nine-Tails in your own son? Do you have any idea what I've been through?!" Something like that ehehehe, I pretty much just freaked out" Naruto said with a embarrassed smile while scratching his cheek. He was still a bit embarrassed that the first thing he did to his dad was to punch him and then reducing himself to crying buckets.

Kaguya tried to speak. "Naruto-kun, That must've been hare for you to swallow-" but Naruto cuts her off by raising his hand, telling her to stop.

"Don't worry about it Kaguya-chan, I was over that for a long time now," He said as he beamed her an assuring smile. "And besides, after talking to them,I realized just how much they actually cared and loved me, and that's what's important for all parents!" Naruto concluded with a thumbs up.

"T-That's good to hear...a parent should love their child with all their very being and always protect them," Kaguya stated and Naruto was certain that she was trying to cheer herself up again by letting out her optimistic and joyous side that was buried by her shy and meek exterior.

"But...the fact that I don't have any recollection of my own parents just disheartens me..." Kaguya said as her previous smile began to immediately drop into a deep frown with her eyes now becoming a bit more lidded with misery.

Naruto frowned as well and tried to think of a reason on what might be the cause to Kaguya's memory gap. "Kaguya-chan," he called out.

Once the girl had her attention on him, he continued. "I think you're amnesia..mmnn..How do I put this? Maybe it has something to do from you're sepeation from from you're other self otherwise known as the Ten-tails,"

When the heiress just looked at him quizzically, he elaborated further as he sat up. "What I'm saying is that maybe you're other self had all of your missing memories,"

The Jinchuriki's theory essentially says that when the Ten-tails was separated from Kaguya, so did majority of her memories and thus leaving the snowy-haired heiress with only mere fragments of any recollection from her past.

The statement practically made the girl's eyes widen slightly and was even a bit impressed at the blondes thinking and how it perfectly applies to her situation and she smiled softly only for her to frown again. "But if that was the case, then..we can't do anything about it because..well..she's gone now,"

Naruto at this point was thinking on ways that might be able to bring back the girls memories. _"Mmm..We could go to Ino and have her use her mind-justu thing on Kaguya-chan and have her dig deep in her mind to find it more of them,"_ Though after a bit of pondering, Naruto scratched the idea as his theory of Kaguya's other self housing her missing memories came back to his mind. _"What a minute, I don't think Ino's Justu even has that kind of feature either."_

"Ahhh! There's gotta be a way!" Naruto yelled while running both of his hands throughout his mop of golden locks in frustration.

"Naruto-kun, I-its okay," Kaguya softly assured. "I..I deserve this," the girl decided to continue the moment the blond boy raised his brow. "Maybe..this is fate's way of telling me that this is my punishment and that this is w-what I deserve you know? By making me lose half of my memories."

Naruto's frown deepens ever so slightly as he gave the snowy-haired heiress a stern look. "Stop saying that. It was the Ten-tails that pretty much took half of your memories along with it." But the boy then softly smiled as he stood up.

"But stop beating yourself up. I-If there really is no other way, then you can do now is live with what you have right now and make new memories here in the present with all of us. But, once we do find a way to get your memories back, we'll go for that chance immediately- dattebayo!" Naruto proclaimed, his smile filled with optimism as ever as he offered his hand to the heiress who at the moment was a bit speechless.

He..He was right. If she can't recall the past, then all she can do now is focus on both the present and future with Naruto and make new memories combined with what she has left of her memories. And she will continue to hope for the day where her lost memories will be restored.

Now bearing a soft smile, Kaguya took the boys hand and gently pulled her up. "So stop saying negative stuff okay? Doing that all the time can really put you in a lot of mental stress," Naruto said with a bright smile.

"I'll try," replied the girl and the Jinchuriki understood on how she's still a bit shaken up by this.

"Arigatou Naruto-Kun, your such a nice person," the snow-haired heiress said with a soft smile while wiping a tear off with her finger.

Naruto blushed ever so slightly as he averted her gaze as he awkwardly tries to say something. "W-well right now there's still the slightest chance that you can get your memories back and if that chance does show up, we go for it immediately!"

"Right!" Kaguya nodded, her features now brightened as she dusts off her kimono.

"So, you wanna head back to the Toad Geezer?" Naruto asked while turning around, the gaze of his other eye still fixated at her from the corner of his eye.

The girl was quick to make a small jump in order for her to be right next to the blond boy. "Yes, let's go back to Gamma-chan," she said with a small smirk as she slightly skipped on ahead.

Naruto still couldn't help but sweat drop at Kaguya's nickname for the Toad Sage coupled with an awkward laugh as he trudged along the ground leading downhill and back to the ground.

As Naruto followed the snowy-haired goddess downhill, the memory of Kaguya's sorrow contorted face went back to him and it made him softly clenched his fist as the blond teen has officially makes a resolve to never have Kaguya cry again.

 _"I'll damn make sure of it- dattebayo!"_

* * *

And with that resolve forged in his head, Naruto catches up to the heiress and the two once again began chatting casually as they continued their little treck down the mountain. Through their conversations, Kaguya asked Naruto if there were other types of ramen provoking the Jinchuriki's excitement as he explained the vast varieties of ramen as much as his memory could provide.

"Wait.. there's even a ramen topping that has the same name as you?" Kaguya asked a bit surprised to which Naruto responded with a nod.

"Yeah, in fact I was named after that toping intentionally...Though, I think malestorm is a much cooler meaning in my opinion," Naruto said with a shaky smile complete with a sweatdrop. While he is a bit happy that his name is connected to his favorite food, the term 'Fish cake' tends sounds really lame for a name. And he isn't really a fan of silly names.

So when he first discovered the ramen topping as a young lad, his name practically became an ironic joke for everyone to say.

"I agree!" Kaguya nodded with a serious look. "Your name would sound really lame if it's only meaning is 'Fish cake'!"

"P-please don't remind me," Naruto said with his head now lowered with his smile still quivering as Kaguya slightly giggled in amusement.

As the duo can continues their walk downhill, Kaguya decided to ask another question. "How did it feel?" When Naruto gave her a questioning glance, she continued. "Living a life with a beast inside you I mean.."

Kaguya saw blond boy giving her a quizzical look before responding. "Well, let's just say childhood wasn't all sunshine and rainbows for me," he began with a sheepish smile.

"As far as I can remember, everyone either pretends I don't exist and avoid me like the plague, or they treat and abuse me like absolute shit,"

What?! Kaguya was shocked by that her friend was treated so horribly in the past, and a part of her actually wants to give the villagers a piece of her mind by flaring out her power before them, but she wouldn't do that for only her possessed self would do that.

She was free to start anew and she will forever be thankful to whoever deity was stronger than her for this second chance.

"Why? Did you do something wrong?" Questioned Kaguya. When Naruto told her his story, he didn't include his early childhood and the snowy haired heiress doubts that Naruto would do something heinous.

"What? No, never" Naruto replied with a wave from his hands in defense. "It's just that..Mmnn,let's just say someone took control of Kurama and made him go crazy and completely berserk in the middle of the village and as you would expect, a large fat chunk of the village was pretty much wiped,"

Kaguya then asked. "Kurama is the beast inside you right?" After a nod from the blonde boy, she responded with a frown and said. "So then, it's not you're fault! You were barely involved in any of that, there blindly focusing their anger on you!"

Naruto's lips curved ever so slightly as he tried to explain. "You're right that I was barely involved during that day, but you can't really blame the villagers..Many of them lost not only their homes, but also their loved ones. I kinda makes sense for them to take out their anger on the person where the beast lives in ya know,"

"But what you're saying is they judged you for what was living inside you and not even bother to look at Naruto-kun the person!" Kaguya protested, annoyance evident in her delicate face. "If I was the Hokage, I would've give them a piece of my mind! You are Naruto-kun the warrior for your village, not the destroyer of it!"

Fortunately, Naruto calmed down the snow-haired girl by patting her head and ruffled her hair a little. "Kaguya-chan, it's okay because after years of getting their attention with awesome pranks and proving myself to them after saving the village, they now accepted me completely!" He said with a grin. "And back then, while the pranks did sorts made me famous it wasn't in the way I envisioned it, all that was left back then is pretty much the people "giving me respect" part," he ended with a small chuckle.

Still frowning, Kaguya held her friend's hand with two of her hands tightly. "But..it must've been horrible wasn't it?"

Soflty sighing and griping onto her hands in return, Naruto responds. "Yeah..and really painful, I remember...wanting revenge on all of them, to become the animal they feared so much and just be done with it and to just make them all shut up ya know?, during those days I was practically very close to walking a path filled with nothing more than hatred and darkness and become the worst monster this world has ever seen, but...I'm glad I didn't..ehehe sorry for rambling a bit there," the blonde said with a soft chuckle.

Until he suddenly feels Kaguya's body pressed against him along with her slender arms wrapping around his neck and her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Don't apologize," she responded with a slight shook of her head. "I'm glad you told me about this, because it allowed me to get to know you more, and it just made me realize how much of an impact your friends made in your life."

Even though Naruto was currently in a state where his head is practically the same color as the hair of his mother, as he felt two large _things_ press against him, he still managed to respond. "G-Glad I could help,"

Smiling gently, Kaguya tightened her embrace on him. "Those people that I met earlier, were they really just the ones that first accepted you back then?"

"Yeah but not _all_ of them," Naruto responded. "There were some that I had to work hard on gaining there approval, and two of them I ended up having to kick their asses in order to make them realize that I'm not weak," Naruto laughed sheepishly.

The blonde's statement made the snowy haired girl sweatdrop in response accompanied with an awkward laughter. "Um, that good to hear.. I guess?"

Letting go of their embrace but still holding his hand, Kaguya continued. "But don't worry, for I completely accept you Naruto-kun! I'm now officially a member of your roster of friends that will always be by your side!" She said with raw enthusiasm with a cheery grin plastered on her delicate face with her eyes closed.

While it did took a bit of his willpower to not go 'aww' at the sight before him, Naruto grinned back as he patted her head once again. "Well, then in return I am now officially your first friend after centuries of isolation and I promise that I will always be at your side no matter what happens- dattebayo!"

Kaguya's azure eyes slightly widened. She never really thought about it, but Naruto is indeed her first friend after basically being comatose for centuries and as such, the blonde became that much _more_ important to her before she responds with a cheerful nod as the two continues their walk down the mountain with their hands still joined together.


End file.
